Tenká hranica
by AlexSmiley
Summary: Rose Weasleyová neznášala Scorpiusa Malfoya odkedy chodila do Rokfortu, preto nebola nadšená, keď sa dozvedela, že budú pracovať na tom istom oddelení. Našťastie Scorpius po čase niekam zmizol a Rose bola rada, že jej už nebude otravovať život. Avšak, keď sa nečakane vráti, Rose je prinútená bývať s ním pod jednou strechou. Naučia sa znášať alebo si pôjdu zase po krku?
1. Chapter 1

_Kapitola 1. Láskavosť_

Bola presne jedna hodina v piatok popoludní. Nad Londýnom sa zmrákalo, čo nebolo žiadnym prekvapením keďže sa pomaly blížila jeseň. A veru na listoch aj vo vzduchu to už bolo cítiť. To isté si pomyslela aj Rose Weasleyová, ktorá sa práve náhlila preplnenými londýnskymi ulicami do kaviarne, kde sa mala stretnúť so svojím bratrancom. Práve sa jej začala obedná prestávka, keď jej zavolal Albus, že s ňou musí súrne hovoriť. Neobjasnil jej o čom a Rose mala pocit, že to nebude nič dobré. Poznala Albusa, bol doslova magnet na problémy. A tak keď sa konečne ocitla pred ich kaviarňou žalúdok jej skrúcalo od nervozity a srdce od strachu búšilo tak silno, až mala pocit, že jej prerazí rebrá. Vstúpila dnu a hneď vo dverách ju zasiahla vôňa praženej kávy a ešte niečoho, čo jej vzdialene pripomínalo škoricu. Neznášala kávu, neznášala jej vôňu, chytala ju z nej migréna. Prečo len súhlasila, aby sa stretli v kaviarni, kde pripravujú praženú kávu s najprenikavejšou arómou?

Albusa našla sedieť v boxe úplne na konci kaviarne. Bol tam sám a popíjal nejakú tekutinu so šálky. Podľa toho ako utrápene do nej pozeral jej bolo jasné, že jej dojem, že to nebude nič dobré sa potvrdil. Podišla k jeho stolu a hneď na úvod naňho vyštekla: „Albus Severus Potter, pre Merlina, čo si vyviedol tento raz?!" Čiernovlasý čarodejník vzhliadol od svojej šálky a s ľahkým úsmevom sa pozrel na červenovlásku.

„Tiež ťa rád vidím, Rose," povedal sarkasticky, no v jeho očiach bolo vidieť, že ju naozaj rád vidí.

„Och, nechaj si to," odfrkla Rose a pomaly si vyzliekla svoj tmavozelený jesenný kabát.

„Prosím, sadni si," pokynul jej Albus na stoličku oproti sebe. Pevne zovrela pery, ale urobila, čo jej povedal, i keď trochu neochotne. Podľa toho Albus videl aká je nabrúsená. _Myslí si, že som sa zase dostal do problémov. _Nebola to síce tak celkom pravda, ale aj tak sa jej nebude páčiť, čo sa jej chystal spýtať.

„Objednám ti niečo? Kávu, čaj-" okolkoval Albus.

„Pre Merlina, Albus, vyklop už konečne, do čoho si sa zaplietol tento krát!" zavrčala Rose. Albus sťažka preglgol. Nebola v dobrej nálade. To nikdy nebolo dobré, ale práve teraz to bola priam vražedná kombinácia. Albus sa pomaly začal obávať o svoj holý život.

„Do ničoho som sa nezaplietol," začal pomaly. Rose si len odfrkla. _To hovorí vždy! _

„Ide len o to, že od teba potrebujem _láskavosť_," povedal, starostlivo vyberajúc slová. Rose chvíľu mlčala. Zvažovala jeho slová.

„Akú láskavosť?" spýtala sa opatrne. Už mala dočinenia s tými jeho „_láskavosťami_". Raz ju v šiestom ročníku požiadal o láskavosť, a to takú, že musela z Filchovej pracovne potiahnuť jeho záškodnícku mapu, ktorú mu zobral, keď ho načapal raz v noci prechádzať sa po hrade. Och, a tú mapu predtým ukradla zasa jeho otcovi, strýkovi Harrymu. Žiadal ju niekedy aj o celkom bezvýznamné veci, ale už sa naučila, že keď ide o jeho láskavosti musí byť obozretná.

„Chcel som ťa poprosiť či by u teba nemohol nejaký čas prespávať... ehm...jeden môj kamarát," vykoktal Albus. Radšej hneď neprezradil ako sa volá inak by sa rozčertila a možno by ho aj prekliala.

Rose sa rozšírili oči. _Jeden jeho kamarát?! _Len aby to nebol nejaký jeho kamarát z Rokfortu. Väčšinu z nich totiž veľmi nemusela. Hlavne toho slizkého, arogantného, odporného blondiaka!

„Akého kamaráta?" chcela vedieť Rose.

„Jedného môjho dobrého kamaráta. Dnes sa po dlhom čase vracia zo služobky a nemá kde bývať. Priateľka ho vykopla a tak."

Rose nadvihla obočie: „Keď je to tvoj taký dobrý kamarát prečo nemôže bývať u teba?"

„U mňa nemôže. Melody s tým nesúhlasí a aj tak, my máme malý byt." vzdychol si Albus. Naozaj vyzeral utrápene, ale Rose sa ten nápad akosi nepozdával.

„Prečo nejde k rodičom alebo... nemá nejakých súrodencov?"

Albus len pokrútil hlavou: „Je jedináčik. A s rodičmi sa pohádal ešte predtým než odišiel. Nechápeš Rose, si moja jediná nádej!"

Rose mlčala. Nevedela, čo mu má na to povedať. Je pravda, že ju žiadal už aj o horšie veci, no nevedela sa zbaviť pocitu, že by nemala súhlasiť. To ako okolkoval a nechcel prezradiť jeho meno... Ale na druhej strane, vyzeral taký utrápený a bezradný. A bol to jej bratranec a najlepší priateľ v jednom; nedokázala mu povedať nie. _Veď to bude len na pár dní._ _A nech už to bude ktokoľvek_ _, ten slizoň to určite nebude. O to by si ma nedovolil žiadať. _

„Povedzme, že by som súhlasila. Na ako dlho bude musieť u mňa byť?" spýtala sa. Albus na ňu vrhol prekvapený výraz a ona sa usmiala, aby videl, že to myslí vážne.

„Nie nadlho. Asi tak kým sa nepostaví na vlastné nohy," odpovedal jej Albus. „Neboj sa. Nedovolím mu dlho zneužívať tvoju pohostinnosť."

„Tak teda dobre," súhlasila Rose, čo vyvolala na Albusovej tvári úsmev. „Ale najprv mi povedz, kto to je." Albusov úsmev povädol.

_Tak teraz som v keli! Och, Merlin, daj, aby ma nezabila! _

„No...ehm...je..." habkal Albus, ale príchod ich tretieho spoločníka ho uchránil od odpovede.

„Prepáč, kamoš, zdržal som sa na Ministerstve," povedal a vkĺzol na sedadlo vedľa Albusa. Potom sa otočil na červenovlásku oproti sebe.

Rose sedela ako skamenená. V nemom úžase sledovala ako nenútene si k nim prisadol. Albus na ňu kútikom oka vrhal znepokojené pohľady. A veru mal prečo. Počastovala ho pohľadom, ktorý jasne hovoril _„zabijem ťa!"_ . Potom sa znova otočila na druhého muža. Díval sa na ňu so sladkým úsmevom na tvári. Och, Merlin ako len ten úškľabok neznášala! Neznášala jeho celého, preto bola rada, že sa po skončení školy nemusela dívať na ten jeho odporný, aristokratický ksicht! Ich tretím spoločníkom nebol nikto iný ako Scorpius Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Kapitola 2. Spolubývajúci _

„Nie! V žiadnom prípade Albus!" kričala Rose na svojho bratranca. Albus sa snažil brániť, ale stačil mu jediný Rosein vražedný pohľad a ihneď zmĺkol. Ľudia v kaviarni sa pomaly začali otáčať ich smerom, ale Rose na to nedbala. Pokračovala v kričaní na Albusa: „Ako si si mohol myslieť, že dovolím, aby tento tu býval u mňa v byte? Čo si sa načisto pomiatol?!" Scorpius sa nahlas uchechtol. Rose po ňom vrhla spoly znechutený, spoly vražedný pohľad. Nemala ďaleko od toho, aby naňho nevytiahla svoj prútik.

„Ty sa nesmej inak ti ten tvoj odporný ciferník rozbijem!" zavrčala jeho smerom. Scorpius si odfrkol a potom sa hlasno rozosmial. To bola pre Rose posledná kvapka. Vyrútila sa na Scorpiusa s cieľom rozbiť mu tie jeho nehorázne veľké ústa. Nanešťastie si začala s dvoma stíhačmi, ktorí mali dosť rýchle reflexy na to, aby ju zachytili skôr ako mohla napáchať nejaké škody. Albus ju odtrhol od Scorpiusa a ten od nej uskočil, čo najďalej.

„Rosie, upokoj sa," začal Albus vľúdne. Rose však sebou mykla a lakťom mu uštedrila ranu do žalúdka.

„Pusti ma!" precedila cez stisnuté zuby. Albus ju však aj najďalej tuho zvieral. Trhla sebou a jeho zovretie povolilo. Rýchlo z neho vykĺzla a zamračene sa pozrela na svojho bratranca. Scorpius stál obďaleč a všetko pozoroval. Rose mala stále chuť jednu mu vraziť, ale snažila sa sama seba presvedčiť, že jej to zato nestojí. Mohla by mu ešte niečo nepríjemné pričarovať, ale keďže kaviareň bola plná muklov, neprichádzalo to do úvahy.

„Už mám po prestávke, musím sa vrátiť do práce," povedala berúc si svoj kabát. Albus chcel niečo namietnuť, ale umlčala ho zdvihnutím ruky.

„Zbohom, Albus," pozdravila ho a s hrdo zdvihnutou hlavou vypochodovala z kaviarne ignorujúc zvedavé pohľady všetkých naokolo.

Potom ako sa Rose vrátila späť do svojej kancelárie na oddelení pre presadzovanie čarodejníckeho práva, na nič zo svojej práce sa nedokázala sústrediť. Stále nevedela pochopiť, ako mohlo Albusovi napadnúť, že by súhlasila, aby u nej Malfoy býval, i keď iba na nejaký čas. Vedel, že ju celé tie roky na Rokforte iba ponižoval, urážal a využíval na pomáhanie s domácimi úlohami a že ho za to neznášala. Už ju začínala bolieť hlava z toľkého rozmýšľania.

„Amanda, priniesla by si mi prosím ťa aspirín?" zavolala na svoju asistentku. O pár minút sa hnedovláska objavila v jej kancelárii s aspirínom a pohárom vody v rukách.

„Ďakujem," zaďakovala a vďačne si od nej vzala medicínu. Rýchlo lieky zapila, ale nepocítila žiadnu úľavu. Namrzene si vzdychla.

„Čo sa stalo, Rose?" spýtala sa jej Amanda tým svojím nehorázne vysokým hlasom. Z toho zvuku ju hlava rozbolela ešte viac. „Odkedy si sa vrátila z obeda tváriš sa akoby si videla ducha."

Rose si odfrkla: „Niečo horšie ako ducha." Amandino obočie vyskočilo priam do nebeských výšok. Oprela sa o Rosein stôl a čakala na vysvetlenie.

„Ten slizoňský magor, Scorpius Malfoy sa vrátil," vzdychla. „Albus odo mňa chcel, aby som mu na nejaký čas dovolila u mňa bývať. Chápeš tú drzosť?!" Amanda ju počastovala chápavým pohľadom. Chodili spolu na Rokfort a ona dobre vedela aký bol k nej Malfoy hnusný. Síce sa jej zdal rozkošný vždy Rose podporovala v jej nenávisti k nemu.

„Najhoršie na tom všetkom je, že keby sa tam nebol ukázal, kývla by som na to," vyznala Rose zatiaľ čo si masírovala spánky. „Albus mi nepovedal o koho ide a ja som bola taká sprostá, že som si myslela, že by ho nenapadlo prosiť ma o pomoc keď ide o toho... toho chumaja!"

_Ako hlboko som sa len v Albusovi sklamala!_

Konečne bolo sedem hodín večer a Rose sa skončila pracovná doba. Tak ako predpokladala tento deň jej ubehol nehorázne pomaly. Celý deň ju bolela hlava a pred očami jej stále tancovala pobavená tvár Scorpiusa Malfoya. Ako to len Albus mohol urobiť? Naozaj čakal, že na to pristúpi? Vedel predsa aký vzťah mali v škole. Keby mala Rose spočítať koľkokrát ju za tých sedem rokov na Rokforte urazil, prsty na nohách aj rukách by jej boli málo. Musela uznať, že ani ona k nemu nebola bohvieako milá, ale to vždy len preto, že si o to koledoval. Otec ju pred nástupom do školy pred ním varoval a ona vážne nemala chuť sa s ním priateliť. Potom však Albusa zaradili do Slizolinu- Rose bola v Chrabromile- a z neho a Scorpiusa sa stali najlepší kamaráti. Albus a Rose však boli už od mala nerozluční, a tak sa z nich troch stala partia. Niektorí ich nazývali novým Zlatým triom a to aj napriek tomu, že dvaja jeho členovia sa nenávideli na život a na smrť. Rose vlastne nikdy nechápala prečo tomu tak bolo. Scorpius ju jedného dňa z ničoho nič nazval Ryšavkou a odvtedy sa tí dvaja sústavne hádali. No, možno až na šiesty ročník kedy ju požiadal, aby ho doučovala z aritmancie- talent na ten predmet zdedila po matke. Celý ten mesiac, čo ho doučovala dokázali na seba neštekať. Nakoniec sa však ukázalo, že on doučovanie z aritmancie vôbec nepotreboval a iba využil jej láskavosť a ochotu. Odvtedy s ním neprehovorila ani slovo. Zakaždým, keď ju začal urážať mu pohrozila prútikom a on mal našťastie toľko rozumu, aby jej dal pokoj. Keď potom zistila, že chce byť aurorom, ktorých oddelenie je na tom istom poschodí ako to jej, skoro ju trafil šľak. Našťastie sa však po roku a štyroch mesiacoch- nie že by to počítala- niekam vyparil a Rose mohla zasa spokojne žiť. Až dodnes. Znova sa vrátil, aby jej mohol otravovať život.

Vošla do svojho bytu. Prezliekla sa do pohodlných teplákov a starého trička s logom Kudleyovských kanónov a zvalila sa na gauč pred telku. Do lona jej skočila jej béžová perzská mačka, Mellow.

„Ahoj dievča," prihovárala sa jej zatiaľ čo ju škrabkala za ušami. „Dáme si zmrzlinu?" Mellow súhlasne zamňaukala. Rose sa uškrnula, jemne položila zviera na sedačku a podišla k mrazničke, aby vytiahla zmrzlinu. Ešte tam zostala nejaká vanilková z minulého piatka. Lyžičkou trochu nabrala do misky, ktorú potom položila pred Mellow. Zapla televízor na ich obľúbenú britskú reality show o celebritách, ktoré musia niekoľko týždňov prežiť nástrahy austrálskej džungle.

„Nezabudni, že držíme palce Amy Willertonovej," povedala Mellow s ústami plnými ľadovej zmrzliny. Mačka jej však nevenovala pozornosť a ďalej do seba ládovala zmrzlinu.

„V kostiach cítim, že dnes konečne vypadne Matthew," pokračovala Rose.

_Skvelé! Je piatok večer, ja sedím doma pri nezmyselnej reality, napchávam sa zmrzlinou a rozprávam sa s mačkou! Asi som už naozaj potratila rozum._

„Och, Merlin, potrebujem chlapa!" zamrmlala si Rose popod nos. So svojím posledným objavom sa rozišla už pred vyše pol rokom a- i keď to nerada priznávala- cítila sa trochu osamelo. Nechcela skončiť ako nejaká zatrpknutá stará dievka s kopou mačiek! Odhodila kelímok so zmrzlinou na stôl a zavŕtala sa do pohovky. Z reality vyhodili Matthewa tak, ako si želala, ale náladu jej to nezdvihlo. Znova na ňu začínala doliehať depresia. Mellow akoby to vycítila, pretože smutne zamňaukala a pritúlila sa k svojej majiteľke.

„Nie, netreba sa trápiť. Koniec- koncov stále máme jedna druhú," mrmlala Rose kým hladkala mačku. Vtom sa ozvalo hlasné zaklopanie na dvere. Rose len tak nadskočila od ľaku a Mellow sa radšej rýchlo skryla pod stôl. _Kto to len môže byť?_, uvažovala Rose. _Možnože mi Amanda predsa len objednala toho gigola, o ktorom toľko básnila. _Váhavo, opatrne pristúpila k dverám. Znova sa ozvalo zaklopanie a Rose sa strhla. Pre istotu si pripravila prútik; neohlásené návštevy veľmi často nemávala. Odomkla a otvorila dvere.

„Ahoj, zlatko, vyzerá to, že teraz budeme spolubývajúci," začal sladkým hlasom. Rose sa nezmohla na slovo. Stála tam s prútikom v ruke a s potvorenými ústami zízala na Scorpiusa Malfoya, ktorý stál pred prahom jej bytu.

_Ja toho Albusa vážne zabijem!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Kapitola 3. Úplná pohroma_

„Ehm... nepozveš ma ďalej?" nadhodil Scorpius, keď tam Rose, očividne v šoku, aj najďalej stála úplne onemená. Zagánila naňho a bez slova mu zaplesla dvere pred nosom. Naštvane odhodila prútik na sedačku, siahla po svojom telefóne a zavolala tomu idiotovi, ktorého nazývala svojím bratrancom. Namiesto Albusa to však zdvihla jeho priateľka Melody.

„Ahoj, Melody, tu je Rose. Je tam niekde Albus prosím ťa?" spýtala sa najpokojnejšie ako vedela.

„Jasné, počkaj chvíľu," zašvitorila Melody a zakričala na Albusa.

„Ahoj, Rose. Čo sa deje, prečo voláš?" začal Albus nevinným hláskom.

„Nerob zo seba idiota! Dobre vieš prečo volám!" zasyčala Rose. „Prečo, pre Merlina, pred dverami môjho bytu stojí Scorpius Malfoy?!"

„Veď si povedala, že s tým súhlasíš," povedal Albus bezvýrazne.

„Ty vygumovaný, korunovaný idiot! To som povedala predtým než som zistila o koho ide! Neprichádza do úvahy, aby tu býval, rozumieš?! To si vyhoď z hlavy, Albus!" jačala Rose do telefónu. Mellow, ktorá pred chvíľou vyliezla spod stola sa pri zvuku rozčúleného hlasu svojej majiteľky radšej znova stiahla do úzadia. Rose sa snažila upokojiť, ale nevedela ako. Ten chlap ju tak vytočil!

„Nie, nevyhodím, Rose!" zavrčal jej Albus späť. „Urobíš to, inak tvojej mame poviem, čo všetko si vyvádzala počas tvojho pobytu v Rokforte. Všetko to nedovolené."

Rose silno stisla zuby: „To neurobíš!"

„Och, chceš sa staviť?" prehodil Albus už znova tým pokojným hlasom.

_Ten vydieračský bastard!_

„Vieš o tom, že to, čo robíš, sa volá vydieranie?!" zasyčala Rose. V tejto chvíli preklínala samu seba, že Albusa nezabila keď mala možnosť. Na jej slová nič nepovedal, ale bolo jej jasné, že sa spokojne uškŕňa.

„Fajn. Ale ak si niečo dovolí, tak letí, to si buď istý!" precedila cez stisnuté zuby. „A ty, ak sa mi v najbližších dňoch dostaneš pod ruku, vlastnoručne ťa zaškrtím, Albus Severus Potter!" Na to hovor ukončila a mobil naštvane odhodila preč. Schytila z gauča vankúš a nahlas si doň zakričala. Čo si len počne? Má s Malfoyom vydržať v tom istom byte? Veď spolu ledva vydržali v tom istom obrovskom hrade!

Ozvalo sa jemné zaťukanie na dvere. Rose naštvane zavrčala: „Poondiaty Malfoy!" Prudko rozrazila dvere a počastovala Scorpiusa tým najvražednejším pohľadom, aký mala. Sladko sa na ňu usmial a vplával do vnútra. Rose sa veľmi premáhala, aby mu tie dvere znova nezaplesla pred nosom.

„Vďaka, _zlatko,_" zatiahol Scorpius a zhodil svoju veci vedľa gauča. Rose si musela zahryznúť do jazyka, aby sa znova nerozkričala.

„Nevolaj ma zlatko," precedila po chvíli. Blondiak sa len uchechtol a zamieril do jej neveľkej, žiarivo bielej kuchyne so slovami: „Čo je na večeru? Umieram od hladu!" Rose zalapala po dychu. To sa mu má starať ešte aj o večere?! Čo je jeho mama? Alebo horšie, jeho žena? Pri predstave, že by ňou bola ju len tak striasalo od hnusu.

„Opováž sa hocičoho, čo i len dotknúť, Malfoy!" vyprskla a vydala sa za ním do kuchyne. Stál tam s hlavou pichnutou v chladničke a niečo si mrmlal popod nos. Rose potlačila nutkanie otrieskať mu hlavu o dvere chladničky.

„Vypadni odtiaľ inak prisahám, že ťa prekľajem!"

Scorpius sa len zasmial: „Som auror, Weasleyová! Zabil by som ťa skôr než by si čo i len vyslovila nejakú kliatbu."

_No, to by sa ešte uvidelo! _

„Pre Merlina, ženská, to tu vážne nemáš nič normálne na jedenie?!" spýtal sa a nahnevane zatvoril chladničku.

„Nepáči sa ti?! Fajn! Nech sa páči, stále môžeš vypadnúť!" vyštekla naňho Rose. Och, ten chlap jej tak pije krv!

„Och, a nechám si újsť perfektnú príležitosť, aby som ťa mohol provokovať?! Nehrozí, Ryšavka!" zatiahol Scorpius, prešiel späť do obývačky a Rose zanechal v kuchyni peniť od hnevu.

Po asi dvoch minútach hlbokého rozdýchávania sa Rose pripojila ku Scorpiusovi v obývačke. Sedel na gauči, jedol jej vanilkovú zmrzlinu a díval sa na telku. Rose zachvátila ďalšia vlna hnevu.

_Správa sa tu ako by bol doma! _

„Um, zlato, tá zmrzlina je skvelá," slastne zamrmlal. „O a objednal som pizzu. Snáď ti to neprekáža, _zlatko._"

„Povedala som, aby si ma nevolal zlatko!" zvreskla naňho pričom nechtiac vystrašila Mellow, ktorá sa stále krčila pod stolom. Vyskočila na gauč a vystrašila Scorpiusa, ktorý sa tak zľakol, že zvyšok zmrzliny skončil na jeho dokonalej, čiernej košeli. Rose pocítila pocit zadosťučinenia a len ledva potláčala chichot. Koniec koncov, Malfoy dostal, čo si zaslúžil! Ozval sa zvonček a Scorpius rýchlo vyskočil, aby mohol otvoriť. Rose žuchla na gauč vedľa svojho domáceho zvieratka.

„To sa ti podarilo, dievča," pochválila ju a začala ju škrabkať pod krkom, kde to tak zbožňovala. „Och, tak ťa zbožňujem, Mellow!"

„Pche, to som ešte nevidel, aby sa niekto rozprával s mačkou," odfrkol si Scorpius a hodil sa na pohovku vedľa Rose. Znechutene sa odtiahla a stiahla so sebou aj mačku.

„Choď od neho Mellow, ešte náhodou tú aroganciu a sebeckosť chytíš." Malfoy ju počastoval nenávistným pohľadom, ale potom sa odvrátil a tváril sa, že ju vôbec nepočul.

Zvyšok večera strávili v tichosti pozeraním telky. Teda Scorpius pozeral. Rose tam len sedela, hladkala spiacu Mellow a dávala pozor na Malfoya, aby niečo nevyviedol. Bolo pol jedenástej a Rose už len horko- ťažko dokázala udržať oči otvorené. Jemne vzala Mellow na ruky a odniesla ju do jej pelecha vedľa veľkej knižnice. Keď sa otočila všimla si, že ju Malfoy pozoruje so zdvihnutým obočím. Len prevrátila očami a odišla do svojej spálne. Odostlala si a práve sa chcela prezliecť do pyžama, keď do izby vstúpil aj Scorpius.

„Fíha!" zapískal Scorpius, „pekná!" To jej spálňa veru bola. Bola veľká- bola to najväčšia miestnosť v byte- s obrovskou dvojlôžkovou posteľou s pistáciovo bielym posteľným, mahagónovým nábytkom a hráškovo zelenými stenami. Prevažovali v nej farby, ktoré by proste zbožňoval každý slizolinčan.

„Tu nemáš čo robiť, zmizni!" zagánila naňho Rose. Scorpiusom však ani nehlo. Ďalej obdivoval jej veľkolepú spálňu. Podišla k nemu a vysotila ho z miestnosti.

„A kde mám akože spať, Weasleyová?" spýtal sa.

„Kde chceš, je mi to jedno!" zahučala a zatreskla za sebou dvere. Scorpius si vzdychol a vydal sa späť ku gauču, kde si následne aj ustlal.

Rose gánila na dvere, hádzala do nich vankúše a preklínala deň, keď sa Scorpius Malfoy narodil.

_Keby ma Albus požiadal, aby som bosou nohou pohladkala po hlave horského trola vždy by to bolo lepšie ako toto! _

Bola taká vytočená, urazená a ospalá, že v momente, ako sa zvalila do svojej úžasne mäkkej postele zaspala hlbokým spánkom, v ktorom, vďaka Marlinovi, neexistoval žiadny Scorpius Malfoy. 

Ráno sa Rose zobudila na hlasné vyzváňanie svojho mobilu . Pretočila sa na druhý bok, že to bude ignorovať, no zvonenie sa stále stupňovalo a stupňovalo až ho nakoniec zdvihla.

„Čo je?" spýtala sa namrzene.

„Buď pripravená, Rosie. O desať minút sme s Teddym u teba," zašvitoril jej do ucha sladký hlas jej sesternice Victoire.

„Čo? O čom to do pekla rozprávaš?"

„O dnešnej narodeninovej oslave starého otca Weasleyho. Hádam si nezabudla?!" oznámila Victoire.

_Samozrejme, že áno, do pekla! _

„N- nie, jasné, že nie," zaklamala. „Takže desať minút?! Fajn, čakám vás. Zbohom." Zložila a bleskovo vypálila z postele. Vbehla do kúpeľne, vytiahla kefku a začala si čistiť zuby.

_Do pekla, do pekla, do pekla! To nestihnem! _

S kefkou v ústach sa vyrútila späť do spálne, prudko rozgniavila dvere šatníka a zúrivo v ňom začal hľadať svoju čiernu, úradnícku sukňu. Kým ju našla narobila v šatníku riadny bordel. Hodila ju na posteľ, odbehla späť do kúpeľne, aby si vypláchla ústa a odložila kefku. Z dvier zvesila svoju karmínovočervenú blúzku, ktorú si nachystala ešte pred dvoma dňami a vrátila sa do spálne. Rýchlo sa navoňala, navliekla si sukňu a hodila na seba blúzku. Schytila svoje čierne ihličkové topánky a konečne vypadla z izby. Zatiaľ čo hopkala do kuchyne si jednou rukou obúvala topánky a druhou zapínala blúzku. Zrazu o niečo zakopla a s hlasným buchotom sa zrútila na zem.

„Čo to do pekla?" spýtal sa zmätene Scorpius, ktorého tým buchotom Rose nechtiac zobudila. Rose sa musela zachytiť opierky gauča, aby sa mohla znova postaviť. Zazrela na Scorpiusa, pretože to boli jeho veci, o ktoré sa potkla. Bol celý strapatý a rozospatý a ona by si možno aj pomyslela, že vyzerá celkom rozkošne, keby si zrazu nevšimla, že sa jej nedíva do očí, ale niekam nižšie. Tiež sa tam pozrela a zistila, že si nestihla zapnúť všetky gombíky na blúzke a bolo vidieť lem jej čipkovanej, červenej podprsenky.

„Pekné, Weasleyová," zatiahol Scorpius a postavil sa z gauča. Rose zalapala po dychu; mal na sebe totiž iba čierne boxerky. Rýchlo sa otočila, aby si nevšimol, ako ju to rozhodilo a pozapínala si zvyšné gombíky na blúzke. Vbehla do kuchyne, kde mala na jedálenskom stole položený darček pre starého otca. Vzala ho a trochu s nevôľou sa vrátila späť do obývačky. Malfoy však už bol našťastie oblečený. Darček položila na stolík vedľa dverí a ešte sa rýchlo zbehla do kúpeľne učesať, namaľovať a vziať si z izby mobil. Akurát keď sa vracala späť do obývačky sa z vonka ozvalo trúbenie.

„Tak fajn, Malfoy, ja teraz musím odísť. Vrátim sa asi až niekedy poobede. Snaž sa to tu zatiaľ nepodpáliť, nezničiť a podobne," poinformovala ho zatiaľ, čo si obliekla svoj druhý kabát červenej farby. „A ak niečo spravíš mojej mačke, prisahám, že ťa uškrtím!" Znova sa ozvalo zatrúbenie a Rose si vzdychla. _Veď už idem!_ Vyšla s bytu, no potom si uvedomila, že tam nechala svoj darček.

„Do riti!" zanadávala. Zvrtla sa na deväťcentimetrovom opätku a vrátila sa späť dnu. Malfoy stál presne na tom istom mieste pri gauči a pobavene na ňu zízal. Schytila darček a predtým než nadobro opustila byt, mu povedala: „Varujem ťa, Malfoy, vyveď niečo a letíš!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Kapitola 4. Oslava _

„Prišla, Rose! Rosie prišla!" zakričal niekto v momente ako sa Rose objavila vo vstupných dverách Brloha. V sekunde ju obkolesili všetci členovia klanu Weasleyovcov aj Potterovcov.

_No super! _

„Rosie, moja drahá, aká som len rada, že ťa vidím!" zvolala Molly Weasleyová a prekliesnila si cestu pomedzi ostatných, aby mohla svoju vnučku objať ako prvá.

„Stará mama nepreháňaj, veď sme sa videli pred týždň-" Rose nestihla ani dokončiť, pretože ju zase niekto tuho zovrel v objatí. A takto to išlo, kým sa s ňou nezvítal aj posledný člen jej mnohopočetnej rodiny. Potom sa utiahla do kuchyne kde panovala nádherná vôňa broskyňového koláča a vládlo tam ako- také ticho, keďže tam bola len jej mama, stará mama a teta Ginny.

„Tak, ako sa ti darí v práci, Rosie?" spýtala sa teta Ginny.

„Dobre, myslím," odvetila Rose a načiahla sa za fľašou ohnivej whisky na stole pred sebou.

„Rose!" okríkla ju mama. „Čo si myslíš, že robíš?!" Rose si však aj napriek tomu naliala do polky pohára.

„Pre Merlina, mama! Veď už mám dvadsaťtri." Vyzeralo to, že chce Hermiona ešte niečo namietnuť, ale v tom sa zo vstupnej haly ozvalo „Prišiel Albus s Melody!" a všetky tri ženy vyšli z kuchyne a zanechali tam Rose samú. Ona vážne nemala chuť ísť privítať Albusa potom, čo sa včera stalo. Akurát by ho len namieste nakopala do zadku, čo by vyvolalo nepríjemné otázky. Nechcela, aby niekto z jej rodiny, ale hlavne jej otec, vedel, že Scorpius Malfoy prespáva u nej na gauči. Merlin uchráň, aby ešte náhodou zistili, že ho tam dnes nechala úplne samého. Samotná Rose si začínala myslieť, že to nebol veľmi dobrý nápad. Nie, _určite_ to nebol dobrý nápad!

„Och, tak tu si!" vydýchol si Albus, keď vstúpil do kuchyne, kde sedela Rose a pila svoju whisky. „Začínal som sa báť, že ste sa so Scorpiusom navzájom pozabíjali." Postavil sa vedľa nej a usmieval sa. Ešte mal tú drzosť usmievať sa! Rose sa nezdržala a z celej sily mu vylepila zaucho. Albus sa zapotácal a počastoval červenovlásku ohromeným pohľadom.

„Povedala som ti predsa, že keď sa mi dostaneš pod ruku, tak ti ublížim," povedala Rose a nevinne sa usmiala.

_Hneď sa cítim lepšie! _

Oslava prebiehala úplne perfektne. Starý otec sa potešil každému darčeku, ale Rose videla, že je najšťastnejší z toho, že sú všetci pokope. Odvtedy, čo Albusovi jednu vlepila sa cítila trochu uvoľnenejšia a spokojnejšia. Neváhala mu vtedy v kuchyni šplechnúť do tváre, že má týždeň na to, aby mu zaobstaral iné bývanie inak Malfoya vyhodí z bytu. A ak niečo náhodou vyviedol poletí ešte dnes! No ani tým si nenechala pokaziť svoju mierne napravenú náladu. Avšak aj to bolo len do momentu kým sa na oslave neobjavila jej najmenej obľúbená sesternica, Lily Potterová. A nebola sama! Bol s ňou jej priateľ, ktorým nebol nikto iný než syn dávneho priateľa jej otca, Colin Wood. Problém bol v tom, že do Colina bola Rose zamilovaná už počas školy a nikdy ju to celkom neprešlo. Albus to vedel, a preto hneď, ako sa jeho sestra a Colin objavili v obývačke podišiel k Rose a jemne ju podoprel, keď sa z ničoho nič nebezpečne zakolísala.

„V pohode, Rosie, držím ťa," prihovoril sa jej jemne.

„Ja...musím ísť," prehodila Rose a odtisla sa od Albusa. „Povedz prosím ostatným, že som musela niekam súrne odísť."

Rose vyšla von do mierne chladného októbrového večera. Členovia jej rodiny boli taký zaujatí jej sesternicou, že si ani nevšimli kedy odišla. Našťastie! Aspoň nikto nevidel, ako jej líca zmáčajú potoky sĺz.

_Och, daj sa dokopy dievča! Nezaujíma ťa to, už ťa to nezaujíma! _

Ale podľa toho, ako sa jej slzy ďalej rinuli po tvári bolo jasné, že ju to ešte zaujíma. Bez rozmýšľania sa odmiestnila k sebe domov. V tej chvíli bude radšej čeliť Malfoyovým hrubým poznámkam ako svojej dokonalej sesternici a jej novému frajerovi. Prvé, čo urobila potom, ako sa primiestnila do bytu bolo, že si rýchlo utrela slzy, aby do nej Malfoy nemohol rýpať, že plakala. Až potom, keď sa poobzerala dookola jej došlo, že v byte nikto nie je. Nie že by jej to vadilo, len sa jej zdalo, že bolo od neho nerozumné nechať byt bez dozoru. Asi by mu mala predostrieť pravidlá svojej domácnosti!

Odišla do kuchyne, otvorila jednu zo skriniek a vytiahla odtiaľ fľašu červeného vína, ktorú si schovávala na nejakú významnú príležitosť. Vtedy si všimla, že na stole je položený nejaký lístok. Bol to odkaz. Od Malfoya.

Ryšavka,

súrne som si musel ísť niečo vybaviť. Ako vidíš nič som nezničil ani nepodpálil. Ale tá tvoja otravná mačka mi tak liezla na nervy, že som ju vyhodil z okna.

Rose pri tých slovách zalapala po dychu. _Nebuď hlúpa, Rose! To by nespravil. _Prinútila sa znova vrátiť k jeho odkazu. Pokračovala v čítaní.

To bol len žart. Ale stavím sa, že tvoj výraz by v tejto chvíli stál za to! Vrátim sa niekedy na večer, najskôr. Dúfam, že ma potom, čo sa vrátim bude na stole čakať večera. Mimochodom misa z ovocím nie je práve najoriginálnejšia skrýša pre náhradný kľúč, zlatko.

-Scorpius Malfoy

Rose nemohla uveriť predposlednej vete jeho odkazu. On si vážne myslí, že mu bude variť?! Je od nej dosť veľkorysé už len to, že mu dovolí prespávať na gauči. Ten chlap asi vážne nie je normálny!

Podišla ku fľaši, ktorú nechala ležať na linke. Vedľa fľaše už sedela Mellow a hlasno mňaučala.

„Dnes sa opijeme, čo povieš?!" nezmyselne sa spýtala Rose mačky. Mellow zamňaukala, čo Rose vzala ako áno a fľašu otvorila. Trochu z nej Mellow odliala do misky, ale vážne len za náprstok. Nebolo to však preto, že sa bála, aby sa Mellow niečo nestalo- Merlin vie, čo všetko tá mačka už zjedla a vypila a stále bola fit- ale skôr preto, že bola sebecká a chcela čo najviac nechať pre seba.

_Kašľať to, dnes je predsa výnimočná udalosť! Dnes totiž konečne zabijem Scorpiusa Malfoya! _A s touto myšlienkou v hlave si uštedrila poriadny glg alkoholu.

O dve hodiny už vo fľaši neostala ani kvapka vína. Rose mala na plné pecky pustené rádio, spievala, tancovala po celej kuchyni a pritom varila Scorpiusovi večeru. Najprv ju to naštvalo a nechcela to urobiť, ale nakoniec sa tak strašne nudila, že sa pustila do varenia. Talent na varenie veru vôbec nezdedila po svojej starej mame, tak si vybrala len niečo ľahké: palacinky. Palacinky síce nie sú práve jedlo vhodné na večeru, ale keďže Rose bola mierne pripitá bolo jej to jedno. Jedno jej bolo aj to, že polovica z nich bola pripálená.

„So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself and

I didn't know I was lost," spievala Rose z plného hrdla a pritom sa snažila hýbať do rytmu piesne. Mellow, ktorá sedela na linke, mňaučala, takže to vyzeralo, že tiež spieva.

„I tried carrying the weight of the world

But I only have two hands

I hope I get the chance to travel the world

And I don't have any plans," spievala ďalej Rose a pritom poskakovala ako šialená. Teraz ju asi všetci jej muklovský susedia preklínajú. Bola taká zaujatá tancovaním a spievaním, že si nevšimla, že jej prihorela ďalšia palacinka. Odhodila ju do koša a začala robiť ďalšiu. Potom však začala jedna z jej najobľúbenejších muklovských piesní. Rose natešene zvreskla, čo prinútilo Mellow trochu cúvnuť do tieňa.

„Clocks strikes upon the hour

And the sun begins to fade

Still enough time to figure out

How to chase my blues away

I've done alright up 'til now

It's the light of day that shows me how

And when the night falls loneliness calls," spievala Rose zároveň s Whitney Houstonovou.

„Oh! wanna dance with somebody

I wanna feel the heat with somebody

Yeah! wanna dance with somebody

With somebody who loves me," nôtila Rose a pritom sa tvárila, že tancuje s imaginárnym partnerom. A takto spievala, tancovala, vrtela zadkom a strapatila si vlasy, kým si neuvedomila, že za ňou stojí Scorpius Malfoy a s ústami pootvorenými od úžasu ju pozoruje.


	5. Chapter 5

_Kapitola 5. Alkohol spája _

Scorpius nemohol uveriť svojim očiam! Tancujúca a spievajúca Rose Weasleyová?! A navyše mu vážne robila večeru? Zrazu sa k nemu Rose pohla a Scorpius si už- už myslel, že ho udrie, keď vtom ho chytila za ruku a stiahla so sebou do kuchyne. Krútila sa okolo neho, jeho ruku používala na vykrúcanie a Scorpius nevychádzal z úžasu.

„No tak, tancuj!" zvolala Rose a zatriasla ním, aby sa rozhýbal.

_Asi jej preskočilo! _

Vzdychla si a pustila ho. Chvíľu naňho vyčítavo hľadela a potom sa otočila, že sa vráti k vareniu. Scorpius si však nemienil nechať újsť takúto príležitosť, keď je v dobrej nálade, neháda sa s ním a dokonca mu dovolí dotýkať sa jej. Zdrapil ju za zápästie a prikrútil k sebe. Rose zalapala po dychu, keď chrbtom narazila o jeho svalnatú hruď. Nebola taká opitá, aby si neuvedomovala, čo robí, len sa jej to v tej chvíli nezdalo také hrozné. Chcela si s niekým zatancovať a Scorpius bol jediný kto bol po ruke. Navyše musel byť ticho a vtedy ho Rose mala najradšej. Prudko ju od seba odtočil až sa Rose zatočila hlava, ale ona sa tomu iba zasmiala. Odkopla topánky a nechala sa viezť Malfoyom.

„Nie zlé, Malfoy!" zapískala Rose uznanlivo.

„Nápodobne, Weasleyová!" vrátil jej Scorpius. Začal ju vykrúcať, rýchlejšie a rýchlejšie, a pri úplnom konci piesne ju jednou rukou objal okolo pása a silno si ju pritiahol k sebe. Rose bola celá zadychčaná, vlasy mala rozstrapatené, líca mierne začervenané a Scorpiusovi vtedy napadlo aká pekná vlastne je. Bola pri ňom tak veľmi blízko až sa mu z toho začal zrýchľovať tep. Musel niečo povedať, aby si to nevšimla, a tak povedal prvú blbosť, ktorá mu prišla na jazyk: „Weasleyová, vyzeráš akoby si so mnou práve niečo robila, ale tanec to ani zďaleka nebol."

Rose od neho odskočila akoby sa popálila. Bol to taký pekný moment, ale samozrejme musel to pokaziť tým, že otvoril tie svoje nehorázne veľké ústa. Čo si to nahovárala, je to predsa Malfoy! Najradšej by sa teraz prefackala za to, že mu dovolila dotýkať sa jej, ale najviac za to, že sa jej to celkom páčilo.

_Nie, nepáčilo! To bolo tým alkoholom. _

Namrzene vytiahla zo skrinky tanier, hodila mu na naň tie najčernejšie palacinky, strčila mu ho do rúk so slovami: „Na, zadus sa nimi!" a vypochodovala z kuchyne. Zvalila sa na gauč a konečne si vystrela ubolené nohy. Tie topánky jej fakt dali zabrať! Položila si hlavu na zlatý vyšívaný vankúšik a zavŕtala sa doňho. Nádherne voňal, po škorici a citrusoch. Rose slastne zamrmlala a privrela oči, aby si tú vôňu mohla lepšie vychutnať. Až potom jej to docvaklo. To je predsa JEHO vôňa! Rozlepila oči a rýchlo sa od toho vankúša odtiahla.

_Čo to so mnou dnes je?! _

„Teda, tancovanie ti celkom ide, ale varenie vôbec! Snáď z toho niečo nechytím," zahundral Scorpius a dosadol na gauč vedľa Rose. V Rose vzkypel hnev. Tak on sa bude ešte sťažovať?!

„Začínal tvojim rodičom rozumieť," zamrmlala si Rose popod nos.

„Čo hovoríš, Ryšavka?" Rose vyskočila zo sedačky, zaťala ruky v päste a zvreskla naňho: „Už chápem prečo ťa tvoji rodičia vyhodili z domu! Už nedokázali zniesť, že majú na krku jedno rozmaznané, nevďačné decko! Boli radi keď sa ťa zbavili a ja veru rozumiem prečo!"

Scorpiusovi zmizol ten odporný úškľabok z tváre. Tvár aj oči mu výrazne potemneli. Teraz ho Rose zasiahla na citlivom mieste. Postavil sa zo sedačky a zamieril ku dverám. Rose si až vtedy uvedomila, čo vlastne povedala, aké kruté boli jej slová. Jej hnev vyprchal a vystriedalo ho čisté zahanbenie.

„Scorpius ja..." začala vľúdne, ale Scorpius ju umlčal zdvihnutím ruky.

„Nenamáhaj sa." Mlčky sa dívala, ako si obúva svoje čierne topánky a berie z vešiaka svoj jesenný kabát. Zhlboka sa nadýchla a pristúpila k nemu. Teraz jednoducho musela prehltnúť svoju hrdosť a ospravedlniť sa mu. Niečo také mu nemala povedať!

„Prepáč mi to," zamrmlala. „Ja... nemala som to povedať."

„Aj tak si nebola ďaleko od pravdy," odvetil Scorpius, ale do očí sa jej nepozrel. Zobral náhradný kľúč a chcel výjsť von, keď mu Rose položila ruku na plece. Stálo ho veľa námahy, aby sa neodtiahol a rýchlo nezmizol von.

„Teraz nemôžeš ísť von. Je tam tma a prší..." nadhodila Rose.

_Prečo vôbec chcem, aby zostal? Koľkokrát ma urazil on a ani raz nepovedal prepáč?! _

Áno je pravda, že k nej bol hrubý a urážal ju, ale vždy si robil posmech len z jej vlasov a prehnaného učenia. S týmto zašla priďaleko. Vedela to a chcela to nejako odčiniť. Vzala mu z rúk svoj náhradný kľúč a povedala: „Poď, urobím novú večeru."

„No...ehm... mám len špagety," povedala Rose nesmelo. Už jej začínalo dochádzať, že to s tou druhou večerou nebol až taký dobrý nápad. Ona- tak ako Scorpius správne podotkol- variť nevedela, tak sa snažila nájsť niečo v skrinkách. Bola tam len krabica špagiet, nádoba s cornfleakmi a prášková zmes na brownies.

„To úplne stačí!" zvolal Scorpius odo dverí kde si práve odkladal svoj kabát späť na vešiak. Zrazu začul z kuchyne zdesený výkrik nasledovaný hlasným „tresk". Rýchlo vbehol do kuchyne. Rose stála na stoličke, v tvári popolavá od strachu a triasla sa.

„Weasleyová?" spýtal sa Scorpius zmätene. Rose sťažka preglgla.

„Je... je tam... pavúk," vytisla zo seba pošepky. Scorpius sa pozrel kam ukazovala. Jedna zo skriniek bola otvorená a pod ňou na zemi bola rozbitá sklenená nádoba s cornfleakmi. Nazrel do nej a v rohu skrinky zbadal úplne miniatúrneho pavúčika. S nadvihnutým obočím sa pozrel späť na Rose, ktorá ho so zatajeným dychom pozorovala.

_Prepáč mi to, kamoš, _pomyslel si a pavúka zabil. Potom vytiahol svoj prútik a rozbitú nádobu znova opravil. Rose sa však ani nepohla. Najďalej stála na stoličke a bála sa čo i len nadýchnuť.

„V poriadku, Weasleyová, zabil som ho," považoval Scorpius za nutné povedať. Po pár sekundách sa zdráhavo nadýchla a pomaličky zliezla zo stoličky.

„Ďakujem," šepla, keď si od neho brala opravenú nádobu. Vrátila ju späť do skrinky a Scorpiusovi neušlo ako obozretne sa pri tom tvárila. Už to nevydržal, musel sa zasmiať.

„To vôbec nie je vtipné, Malfoy!" vyprskla naňho Rose a uštedrila mu ranu do pleca. Napriek tomu by bol Scorpius odprisahal, že jej šklbalo jedným kútikom úst. Zavrela skrinku, vytiahla si hrniec a dala variť vodu na špagety. Scorpius si ešte stále s úškrnom na tvári sadol za jej menší jedálenský stôl a ticho pozoroval ako si vypína ryšavé vlasy do drdola.

„Teda... pavúky?!" prehodil Scorpius.

„Och, sklapni!" povedala Rose, ale neznelo to tak nepriateľsky ako zvyčajne. Aj keď si tým nemohol byť istý, pretože sa naňho nepozerala. Možno si to len nahováral.

„Mellow, poď sem dievča," zavolala Rose na svoju mačku. V momente k nej vyskočila na linku a veselo mňaučala. Dala jej zjesť malý kúsok zo svojich nevydarených palaciniek. Scorpius sa nestačil čudovať, keď ho mačka hltavo zjedla.

„Chceš si otráviť mačku, Weasleyová?" zatiahol a pri tom nespúšťal oči z mačky, ktorá pokračovala v jedení palacinky.

„Ver mi, Malfoy, jedla už aj horšie veci ako je pár zhorených palaciniek," odpovedala mu. Zavládlo medzi nimi ticho. Rose bola taká zaujatá kŕmením mačky, že si nevšimla, že už jej zovrela voda na cestoviny. Scorpius si to však všimol a pristúp k sporáku vedľa nej. Rose sa strhla keď si všimla, že pri nej stojí Malfoy, ale hneď sa zase upokojila. Veď ju neuhryzne!

„Tak, už si si našiel nejaký byt?" spýtala sa ho nenútene zatiaľ čo miešal špagety.

„Preto som vlastne musel dnes odísť. Kamarát mi chcel ukázať jeden byt." Rose sa odvrátila od mačky a spýtavo sa pozrela na Malfoya.

„Nepáčil sa mi," povedal. Scorpius si myslel, že začne peniť a zlostiť sa, pretože sa ho chce zbaviť. Ale Rose zostala pokojná, čo ho prekvapilo. Ešte prekvapenejší zostal, keď mu povedala: „Viem aké je ťažké nájsť ten správny byt. Mne trvalo štyri mesiace kým som konečne našla tento."

„Neviem si predstaviť, že by si mi tu dovolila bývať štyri mesiace." Rose si zahryzla do pery. Najlepšie bude ak mu povie to isté, čo povedala Albusovi.

„Vlastne som sa dnes stretla s Albusom a dohodli sme sa, že ti do týždňa nájde nové bývanie," povedala ale radšej sa Malfoyovi nepozrela do očí. „Za predpokladu, že si dovtedy nenájdeš niečo vlastné."

_Nuž nemýlil som sa, stále sa ma chce zbaviť._

„Podaj mi taniere, Weasleyová," radšej zmenil tému Scorpius. Keď naňho vrhla nechápavý pohľad dodal: „Dovaril som."

„Ale variť som veď mala ja," usmiala sa Rose, ale vytiahla tanier a podala mu ho. Scorpius nadvihol obočie.

„Ja nebudem. Z toho vína mi je nejako zle," priznala.

_Vína?! Aha, tak preto bola v takej dobrej nálade!_

„A nechceš má náhodou otráviť?" podpichol ju napriek tomu Scorpius. Rose sa nahlas rozchichotala.

„Keby ťa chcem zabiť pripravím si niečo horšie ako je jed," vyhlásila, zobrala do náručia Mellow a sadla si za stôl. „Navyše si sa preukázal byť užitočný, keď si zabil toho pavúka." Scorpius sa od nej odvrátil, aby nevidela, že sa uškŕňa. Naložil si špagety na tanier a sadol si oproti Rose.

„Teraz si celkom rada, že ma máš, však?" nadhodil. Myslel to ako básnickú otázku, no Rose mu aj tak odpovedala: „Celkom aj áno." Tak ho to šokovalo až sa mu vyšmykla lyžica z ruky a so štrngotom treskla do taniera. Rose sa rozosmiala, a potom zrazu položila Mellow na podlahu a utiekla niekam preč.

Scorpius sa akurát chystal poumývať riad, keď sa Rose vrátila späť do kuchyne. Drdol mala celý rozbabraný, v tvári bola popolavá až zelená a vysilene sa držala za brucho.

„Prepáč, musela som..." ospravedlnila sa. Scorpius prikývol, že chápe a začal umývať riad.

„Nechaj, ja to urobím," ponúkla sa Rose. Pohla sa k nemu a zrazu sa zakolísala. Scorpius k nej hneď podišiel a zachytil ju skôr než spadla na zem.

„Si v pohode?" spýtal sa ustarostene.

„Áno, vďaka," povedala a snažila sa od neho odtrhnúť. Scorpius bol však silnejší a keďže vedel že nie je v poriadku, nemienil ju pustiť.

„Pustíš ma?" spýtala sa s narastajúcim hnevom v hlase. Nemala rada keď jej niekto nechcel niečo dovoliť. Scorpius neodpovedal. Odhodil utierku, švihol prútikom a riad sa začal sám umývať. Rose zavrčala. Zaprisahala sa, že na domáce práce nebude používať mágiu. Chcela Malfoyovi niečo nahnevane odseknúť, keď ju z ničoho nič chytil za nohy a zdvihol si ju do náručia.

„Čo to robíš?" spýtala sa. „Polož ma!" Scorpius však na jej protesty nedbal a pomaly ju niesol do jej spálne.

„Do pekla, Malfoy, polož ma!" zajačala Rose. „Pusti ma, počuješ?!" Začala sebou mykať a hádzať až sa Scorpius na polceste do jej izby zastavil a postavil ju späť na zem tak ako si želala. S Rose sa zatočila celá miestnosť a skôr než sa stihla čohokoľvek zachytiť ju obklopila tma a začala padať na zem.


	6. Chapter 6

_Kapitola 6. Malé klamstvo predsa nikoho nezbije! _

Na druhý deň sa Rose zobudila s ohromnou bolesťou hlavy. Cítila sa akoby jej mala každú chvíľu prasknúť. Toto bolo len druhý raz v jej živote kedy mala opicu a veru tento raz to nebolo o nič lepšie ako ten predošlý. So zamrnčaním sa pretočila na druhý bok a zletela z postele, bolestivo si pri tom udrela bok a rameno. Ale počkať, ako sa dostala do svojej postele? Zdá sa, že ju tam musel odniesť Scorpius, keď sa zložila.

_Určite z toho mal skvelú srandu. _

S ťažkosťami sa pozviechala zo zeme a zamierila do kuchyne, aby si pripravila šálku lahodnej, teplej kávy. Kávu síce nepije často, ale práve teraz to rozhodne potrebuje!

Viac- menej čakala, že Malfoya ešte nájde spať na gauči, ale on už stál v kuchyni a pil kávu. Hneď, ako ju uvidel vojsť, povedal: „Konečne, Weasleyová, už som si myslel, že prespíš celý deň."

„Aj tebe dobré ráno, Malfoy," povedala Rose sarkasticky a naliala si do šálky kávu, ktorú pripravil Scorpius. Odpila si a hneď ju zase vyprskla von. Bola prisilná!

„Silná, čierna káva je na opicu najlepšia," okomentoval to Scorpius. Vrhla po ňom nahnevaný pohľad a v momente, keď mu na to išla niečo štipľavé povedať sa ozvalo zaklopanie. Rose len tak myklo od ľaku a skoro pustila na zem šálku s kávou.

_Neviem o tom, že by som dnes mala mať nejaké návštevy. _

Spýtavo sa pozrela na Scorpiusa, ale ten len slabo pokrútil hlavou.

_Tak kto to môže byť?_

_Tým, že tu budeš len tak postávať to nezistíš! _

Odlepila sa od linky, kde položila svoju nedopitú kávu a šla otvoriť. Keď zbadala kto stojí pred dverami skoro znova omdlela. Bol to Colin Wood.

„Och, Rose tak rád ťa vidím!" zvolal Colin a objal ju. Rose bola ešte stále v príliš veľkom šoku, aby mu ho opätovala. „Včera som ťa hľadal na oslave, ale Albus mi povedal, že si musela odísť."

„No...áno... pracovná pohotovosť," odvetila Rose, keď sa trochu spamätala. Stále však nemohla uveriť, že jej bývalý spolužiak, kamarát a prvá láska v jednom stojí pred prahom jej bytu a je nadšený z toho, že ju vidí. Rose však nemohla povedať to isté. Včera ho poriadne nevidela a teraz, keď znova uvidela tie jeho krásne hnedé kadere, ktoré mu teraz siahali po plecia a jeho čokoládové oči, v ktorých sa vždy tak strácala, pichlo ju pri srdci.

_Nikdy nebude môj. Vždy bude patriť niekomu dokonale krásnemu ako je Lily. _

„Ja...hm...môžem ísť dnu?" spýtal sa Colin nesmelo.

„Och, samozrejme. Poď ďalej," pozvala ho Rose a mierne sa začervenala nad svojou neslušnosťou. To, že chodí s Lily neznamená, že nebudú priateľmi.

„Dlho sa nezdržím, pretože mám stretnutie s Lily v Deravom Kotlíku," poinformoval ju a Rose od bolesti stiahlo hrdlo. „Len som chcel vedieť ako sa máš. Už je to dlho, čo sme sa naposledy videli." To bola pravda. Bolo to asi pred pol rokom, keď sa náhodou stretli v Šikmej uličke a skočili si do Deravého Kotlíka zaspomínať na staré rokfortské časy. A teraz ide na to isté miesto s ňou a Rose to tak strašne bolelo. Našťastie to na sebe nedala poznať.

„Dobre. Vlastne výborne!" zaklamala Rose. Cítila sa preto strašne, ale čo mohla robiť? A potom sa jej spýtal to čo dúfala, že sa neopýta.

„Chodíš teraz vlastne s niekým?" Rose stuhla.

_Pre Merlinove gate, a teraz čo? _

Ak povie, že nie bude vyzerať ako úplný idiot. Lenže koho môže na takéto klamstvo využiť? A vtedy jej padol zrak na jedálenský stôl v kuchyni, za ktorým sedel Scorpius Malfoy a skúmavo ju pozoroval.

_Nie, nie, nie, to nemôžem! _

_Musíš, nemáš na výber! _

_Sakra, sakra, sakra! Toto oľutujem! _

Pohľadom Scorpiusovi naznačila, aby prišiel k nej. Váhavo sa postavil, ale inak sa nepohol ani o milimeter. Rose ho prebodla vražedným pohľadom, a tak si vzdychol a podišiel k nej. Natiahla sa za ním, chytila ho za ruku a preplietla si s ním prsty. Bolo to asi také prirodzené ako keby Harry Potter a Voldemort boli najlepší priatelia.

„Colin pamätáš sa na Scorpiusa Malfoya?" spýtala sa ho Rose. „Chodíme spolu." Colinovi po tých slová padla sánka a veru Scorpius od toho tiež nemal ďaleko. Vyjavene sa pozrel na Rose, ktorá však nespúšťala zrak z Colina a na tvári jej ihral falošný úsmev. Pritiahol ju k sebe bližšie tak, aby stála pred ním. Díval sa na ňu akoby potratila rozum.

„O čo ti ide?" zasyčal Scorpius. Rose zmizol z tváre ten falošný úsmev a vzdychla si, tak potichu, že aj Scorpius to ledva počul.

„O nič, len prosím na chvíľu predstieraj, že si môj frajer," odpovedala mu. Scorpius mlčal, ale Rose na ňom videla, že s tým nesúhlasí.

„Ak to urobíš, môžeš tu zostať ako dlho budeš chcieť," dodala potichu.

„Dovolíš mi aj spať v posteli?" spýtal sa s nezbednými iskričkami v očiach.

_Nie, jasné, že nie! _

„Platí," vzdychla Rose. Scorpius sa uškrnul, ovinul jej ruky okolo a pása a pritiahol si ju ešte bližšie, aby ju mohol pobozkať. V prvom momente mala Rose nutkanie sa odtiahnuť, no potlačila ho a nechala nech sa Scorpiusove pery dotknú tých jej. Potom to bola už len spaľujúca vášeň. Scorpiusovo zovretie zosilnelo, Roseine ruky samy od seba vystrelili k jeho krku a stiahli ho bližšie k nej. Skôr než si to Rose dokázala uvedomiť mala zatvorené oči a silnejšie sa pritískala k Scorpiusovi. Akurát sa do toho začínala dostávať, keď sa od nej Scorpius zrazu odtiahol. Otvorila oči, lapala dych a pri tom užasnuto zízala na Scorpiusa, ktorý jej ten pohľad opätoval.

_Wau, _pomysleli si obaja. Ani jeden z nich nikdy nepocítil pri jedinom bozku niečo také. Nečudo, že z toho zostali ešte viac v šoku ako ich divák.

Rose sa spamätala ako prvá, s ďalším hraným úsmevom sa otočila na Colina a položila ruky na Scorpiuosove, ktoré stále nespúšťal z jej bokov.

„Bola by som rada, keby si si to nechal pre seba, Colin. Je to ešte čerstvé a vieš predsa, že ak sa to niekto od nás dozvie, tak ma najskôr zožerú za živa," zavtipkovala Rose. Colin preglgol a až potom prikývol.

„Spoľahni sa. Tak, ja už radšej pôjdem," povedal Colin a začal sa zberať na odchod. „Rád som ťa videl, Rose. Malfoy. Uvidíme sa na plese?" Rose sa oslobodila od Scorpiusových rúk a išla ho vyprevadiť.

„Samozrejme. Maj sa, Colin," rozlúčila sa a zavrela za ním dvere. Rose si sťažka vzdychla a musela sa o tie dvere oprieť, aby nespadla. Triasli sa jej nohy, ale nebola si istá či to bolo pre ten bozk alebo kvôli Colinovi. Pravdepodobne kvôli obom. Vydala sa do svojej izby a na Malfoya pri tom radšej ani nepozrela.

„Nechceš mi vysvetliť o čom to celé bolo?" nadhodil Scorpius, ale Rose ho jednoducho odignorovala. Mala v tom predsa prax! Zatvorila dvere na svojej spálni a Scorpiusa tam nechala stáť samého a s nezodpovedanými otázkami.

_Mám ísť za ňou? _

_Áno, mala by to vysvetliť! _

_Nie, nechaj ju potrebuje sa dať dokopy. Videl si, ako sa tvárila keď toho pajáca uvidela. _

_Do pekla, odkedy dbám na to, čo potrebuje?! _

_Ty sebec! _

_Áno, presne to som! Idem zistiť, čo potrebujem! _

Podišiel k dverám jej spálne. Chvíľu počúval, ale nepočul, že by plakala, tak jednoducho vošiel.

„Weasleyová, čo-" začal, no vtom si uvedomil, že spálňa je prázdna. Weasleyovú nikde nevidel. Poobzeral sa po miestnosti a vtedy zbadal ďalšie dvere, ktoré musel predtým prehliadnuť. Otvoril ich a vstúpil dnu. Bola to malá kúpeľňa len zo sprchou, záchodom a umývadlom. Rose uvidel stáť pred sprchou iba v spodnom prádle. Scorpiusovi padla sánka a očami kĺzal po jej pekných, obnažených krivkách.

„Pre Merlina, Malfoy, to ťa nenaučili klopať?!" zajačala naňho Rose a snažila sa nájsť niečo čím by mohla zakryť svoje telo. To, ako sa na ňu Malfoy pozeral sa jej teda vôbec nepáčilo! Teda lichotilo jej to, ale ten lačný pohľad ju tak trochu aj desil.

_Úchylák jeden! _

Podišiel k nej bližšie a chytil ju za ruky, takže mu nemohla vykĺznuť. Rose sa začínala báť, aby ju tam náhodou neznásilnil. Scorpius zavrel oči a snažil sa upokojiť. Znova sa mu, tak ako včera, pri pohľade na ňu o niečo zrýchlil tep a teraz bola ešte k tomu len v spodnom prádle, a bola taká krásna!

_Pre Merlinove gule, daj sa dokopy! Vzmuž sa! Odkedy ťa rozhádže, že vidíš nejaké dievča v spodnom prádle? _

Lenže toto bola Rose Weasleyová! Dievča, ktoré aj napriek tomu, že malo ryšavé vlasy bolo neuveriteľne krásne, ktoré spôsobovalo, že sa mu dych aj tep zrýchlia, ak stojí príliš blízko, ktoré v ňom vyvoláva takú vášeň až má strach, že ho spáli.

„Môžem sa aspoň niečím zahaliť?" opýtala sa nepresvedčivo. Pohľad na Malfoya ako sa snaží zo všetkých síl upokojiť len preto, že ju videl v spodnom prádle, bol pre ňu viac než uspokojivý.

_Bola som na tom rovnako, keď som ťa včera videla iba v boxerkách. _

Scorpius otvoril oči, zhlboka sa nadýchol a radšej hneď prešiel k veci: „Takže, čo to malo znamenať?"

„Nepočká to? Vieš rada by som sa osprchovala," skúsila Rose. „V súkromí."

„Nie, nepočká to," precedil Scorpius. Už ho začínalo štvať, že má naňho taký vplyv!

„Nič, proste som len nechcela vyzerať ako úplný lúzer," odvetila a zapichla pohľad do zeme. „Malé klamstvo predsa nikoho nezabije!"

_Nesmie to zistiť, nesmie! _

„Alebo si len chcela, aby žiarlil," zatiahol a pocítil zadosťučinenie, keď naňho Rose vrhla zdesený pohľad.

„Č- čože? Prečo by som, pre Merlina, mala chcieť, aby žiarlil?" snažila sa to zahovoriť Rose.

„Ale no tak, Weasleyová, videl som, ako si sa tvárila, keď sa tu zrazu objavil." Rose sa rozhoreli líca. Skvelé! Posledné, čo potrebuje, je, aby Scorpius Malfoy niekomu vytáral, že niečo cíti ku Colinovi!

„Nikomu to nepoviem," povedal zrazu a Rose ho počastovala načisto ohromeným pohľadom. „Ale za to chcem niečo na oplátku."

_Samozrejme, to by predsa nebol Malfoy. _

„Donúť ho na tom plese zozelenať žiarlivosťou!" Rose naňho neveriacky hľadela. Čo sa tomu Malfoyovi len porobilo? No nemohla povedať, že by to bolo zlé. Usmiala sa naňho a on jej ten úsmev opätoval, i keď trochu krivo.

„To môžem splniť," povedala s tajomným úsmevom na perách. „Ale iba, ak mi s tým pomôžeš." Scorpius sa len uškrnul a prikývol na súhlas. Rose ho v návale nadšenia tuho zovrela v objatí. V tej chvíli zabudla na všetky tie roky, keď ju nazýval Rašavkou, bifľoškou a podobne, zabudla aj na to, že je iba v nohavičkách a podprsenke, proste len chcela... Vlastne nie, nevedela, čo chcela. Neexistuje žiadne racionálne vysvetlenie prečo to urobila. Proste to spravila. Po chvíli ju od seba Scorpius jemne odtisol a tak sa mu predostrel parádny výhľad na jej čipkované spodné prádlo.

„Mohla by si sa prosím ťa niečím zakryť?" opýtal sa a pritom sa snažil na ňu nezízať. Bolo to prekliato ťažké!

„Prečo? Nepáči sa ti čo vidíš?" podpichla ho Rose s úsmevom.

„Práveže až príliš," odpovedal Scorpius a v kúpeľni zavládlo trápne ticho.

„Tak, ja... nechám ťa osprchovať," začal Scorpius rozpačito. „Za predpokladu, že nechceš spoločnosť." Rose len prevrátila očami.

„Vypadni, Malfoy," povedala so smiechom a vysotila ho z dverí, ktoré následne za sebou zamkla.

_Prečo som to nespravila už predtým?! _

O dvadsať minút už osprchovaná a prezlečená vchádzala do obývačky, kde našla sedieť Malfoya a pozerať telku. Prisadla si k nemu a povedala: „Asi je načase, aby som ti predostrela pravidlá svojej domácnosti." Malfoy ju počastoval takým nechápavým pohľadom, že sa Rose jednoducho musela rozosmiať.


	7. Chapter 7

_Kapitola 7. Zhoda náhod?_

„Pravidlá?!" spýtal sa po chvíli zmätene Scorpius. „Aké pravidlá?"

„Ak tu máš bývať, musíš dodržiavať moje pravidlá." Scorpius na to nič nepovedal, len sťažka preglgol. Rose teda začala.

„1. Pravidlo: Na domáce práce nebudeš používať mágiu."

Scorpius vyvalil oči. „To ako _vôbec_?!" Rose len pokrútila hlavou a Scorpius si namrzene vzdychol. Rose sa tvárila, že nič nepočula a pokračovala.

„2. Pravidlo: Moja mačka je súčasťou tejto domácnosti, nauč sa ju znášať." Scorpius otváral ústa, že niečo namietne, ale Rose ho zadržala. Nemala rada, keď ju niekto prerušoval.

„3. Pravidlo: Naučíš sa klopať! Ak mi ešte raz vtrhneš do kúpeľne, tak ťa prekľajem, rozumieš?!" Scorpius slabo prikývol.

„4. Pravidlo: Môžeš spať v posteli, ale dovoľ si niečo a letíš!"

„5. Pravidlo: Zakaždým, keď budeš chcieť opustiť byt, dáš mi vedieť."

„Tak by som mal-"

„Ešte som neskončila!" umlčala ho Rose s vražedným pohľadom.

„6. Pravidlo: V zásade nevarím, včera som mala len slabú chvíľku, takže sa o svoje večere budeš starať sám, dobre?!" Scorpius znova len prikývol.

„7. Pravidlo: Prestaneš ma volať Ryšavka a zlatko!"

„Och, a kúpeľňu vždy používam prvá," dodala ešte. „Nejaké otázky?" Scorpius chvíľu uvažoval, čo sa spýtať, už- už otváral ústa, keď ho Rose prerušila: „Žiadne?! Fajn. Chcel si mi niečo povedať, nie?"

„Čo...och, vlastne áno. Aj dnes musím odísť, idem si obzrieť ďalší byt. Odchádzam za takú pol hodinu," odvetil a neušlo mu ako Rose povädla tvár. Žeby ju mrzelo, že odchádza a necháva ju samú?! A veď neželala si práve to?

„Och, áno, jasné, samozrejme," povedala roztržito Rose a pri tom zízala do zeme. Nechápala prečo ju to zrazu tak mrzelo. Odkedy ju pobozkal, jeho prítomnosť jej spôsobovala akúsi zvláštnu radosť. A po tom incidente v kúpeľni, keď jej prisľúbil, že Colinovi nič nepovie si pomyslela, že možno nie je taký hrozný, za akého ho považovala. Možno by si naňho možno časom zvykla. Ak sa tak už nestalo.

Rose sa postavila z gauča, že si pôjde dopiť svoju neznesiteľne silnú kávu. Akurát stála v kuchynských dverách, keď Scorpius povedal niečo, čo vôbec nečakala: „Pôjdeš so mnou?" Otočila sa naňho s úplne šokovaným výrazom na tvári.

„To... to myslíš vážne?"

„No, zišiel by sa mi aj názor niekoho iného a ty si momentálne jediná, kto má čas," povedal Scorpius a jemne nadvihol kútik úst.

„Tak fajn, pôjdem."

Dve hodiny potom už vchádzali do nejakej luxusnej reštaurácie, aby sa najedli. Rose sa snažila protestovať, ale Malfoy ju nakoniec presvedčil, aby šla s ním. Usadili sa k stolu úplne v rohu a Rose neušlo, že na nich zíza celá reštaurácia.

„Prečo na nás tak zízajú?" zašepkala smerom ku Scorpiusovi, ktorý sa už usadil na stoličku oproti nej. Zvedavé pohľady ostatných ho zjavne nerozrušovali.

„Pretože som bohovsky sexy!" Rose ho počastovala pohoršeným pohľadom a opatrne si sadla. Zahľadela sa naňho a čakala na poriadnu odpoveď.

„Povedzme, že som tu stály zákazník a asi je pre nich novinka, že tu...hm... nie som sám," vzdychol Scorpius. „Ešte k tomu s dcérou dvoch vojnových hrdinov." Rose zalapala po dychu.

„Chceš tým povedať, že oni všetci sú čarodejníci?" zasyčala a Scorpius prikývol. „Takže hocikto z nich môže mojim rodičom povedať, že sme tu boli spolu?!" Blondiak sa zatváril nechápavo.

„Omrzel ťa život, Malfoy?!" zavrčala Rose, čo ešte viac prilákalo pozornosť ostatných. „Ak to zistí môj otec, na mieste ťa zabije! A pochybujem, že tvoj otec by tiež bol nadšený, keby vedel, že si tu so mnou!"

„Hej, pokoj, Weasleyová! Len preto, že sme tu spolu to nemusí znamenať, že spolu aj niečo máme," snažil sa ju upokojiť Scorpius. Vyzeralo to však, že to vôbec nepomohlo.

„Lenže my spolu niečo máme," povedala Rose a Scorpius prekvapene nadvihol obočie. „Obývaš môj gauč."

„No, vlastne už tvoju posteľ," uškrnul sa Scorpius a potešilo ho, keď videl ako sa začervenala. Niečo si zamrmlala, znelo to ako „keby to vedel otec, tak ma zamkne v Azkabane na zvyšok života" a Scorpiusa to tak rozosmialo, že sa skoro udusil svojím vínom. Rose naňho pozrela napoly pobavene a napoly nechápavo. Nenápadne sa poobzerala okolo seba a potvrdilo sa, čo si myslela. Ich stôl bol stredobodom pozornosti. V momente očervenela a radšej len bezradne zízala na dno svojho pohára.

„Vidím, že nerada bývaš stredobodom pozornosti," zatiahol Scorpius, keď sa upokojil. „Ako chceš potom zvládnuť ten ples?"

„Ako to myslíš?" spýtala sa a pozrela naňho, zmätená. Scorpius si vzdychol a naklonil sa k nej bližšie, tak aby ho počula len ona.

„Keďže chceš toho chumaja prinútiť žiarliť, musíš mu ukázať, o čo prichádza. Musíš byť očarujúca, omračujúco krásna! Ak to splníš, tak si buď istá, že z teba ľudia nespustia oči," vysvetlil jej. „A je to ples, nie?! Tam sa predsa aj tancuje."

Rose sa rozšírili oči. „Tancovať nebudem!" vyprskla.

„Prečo nie?" spýtal sa začudovane. Rose zahanbene sklopila pohľad, bolo trápne o tom rozprávať.

„Mám gény svojho otca. Tancovanie ma nikdy nezaujímalo, a tak som sa to nikdy ani nenaučila," odvetila s pohľad upretým všade len nie na Malfoya. Cítila sa nepríjemne a určite sa červenala ako paprika. Tak trochu si myslela, že sa Malfoy znova rozosmeje, ale on stále mlčal, tak sa prinútila naňho pozrieť. Nepozeral na ňu, ale niekam za ňu, v tvári bol úplne bledý, ak to ešte vlastne bolo možné, a ani nedýchal. Rose sa jemne otočila, aby videla, čo ho tak vystrašilo. Pri stole oproti nim sedel jeho otec Draco Malfoy so svojou manželkou Astoriou Greengrassovou a obaja sa dívali rovno na nich.

Rose sa obávala, že v ich očiach uvidí zdesenie, odpor alebo nesúhlas, ale namiesto toho tam bola len akási zmes radosti a smútku, a možno bolesti. Žeby už oľutovali, že ho vyhodili z domu?

_Ale počkať, čo to povedal Albus vtedy v kaviarni? Povedal, že sa s rodičmi pohádal. Možno ho nevyhodili, možno odišiel sám. To by dávalo zmysel. _

Otočila sa späť na Scorpiusa. Pohľad nespúšťal zo svojich rodičov, ruky zaťaté v päste a zhlboka dýchal. Rose zrazu pocítila ľútosť k mužovi oproti sebe. Jej ruka sa sama od seba priblížila k tej jeho a zľahka sa jej dotkla. Akoby chcela povedať _„to je v poriadku, som tu pre teba"_ a to bolo viac než divné. Poznala Scorpiusa, nikdy nestál o súcit či ľútosť. A prečo by ich mal prijať práve od nej? Neznášal ju! Rose chcela ruku odtiahnuť, keď sa tam zrazu Scorpius pozrel, a potom sa pozrel na ňu. V jeho očiach bolo niečo, čo ju zastavilo. Smutne sa naňho usmiala.

_Prečo to robím? _

_Pretože je to správne. Potrebuje vedieť, že má niekoho na koho sa môže spoľahnúť. _

_Ale prečo mňa?! Neznáša ma a ja zasa neznášam jeho! _

_Naozaj, Rose? Tak prečo sa ti potom páčilo, keď ťa pobozkal?! _

_Och, sklapni už! _

„Môžeme odísť, ak chceš," navrhla potichu Rose. Scorpius sa ešte raz pozrel smerom k svojim rodičom, a potom sotva badateľne prikývol. Pustila mu ruku a obaja sa začali obliekať. Postavili sa, za čo si vyslúžili ďalšie zvedavé pohľady a zamierili k východu. Vtom do reštaurácie vstúpili dvaja ľudia: Rosein strýko Harry a teta Ginny.

Rose zalapala po dychu. Zapotácala sa a musela sa zachytiť Scorpiusovho kabáta, aby nespadla na zem.

„Rose, si v pohode?" spýtal sa Scorpius ticho. Rose sa to však zdalo príliš nahlas. Rýchlo sa odvrátila, aby si ju Potterovci náhodou nevšimli.

_Do pekla, teraz čo?! Nesmú ma tu vidieť! Mohli by to povedať rodičom. _

„Je tu aj nejaký iný východ?" spýtala sa Scorpiusa.

„Myslím, že jeden je v kuchyni." Viac vedieť nepotrebovala. Schytila ho za zápästie a čo najrýchlejšie sa snažila dostať do kuchyne. Bola vďačná, keď k nej konečne prišli, pretože už nemusela znášať tie zvedavé pohľady všetkých naokolo. Len dúfala, že medzi nimi neboli aj pohľady jej tety a strýka. Vstúpili dnu a hneď ich ovalila lahodná vôňa rôznych jedál. Vyzeralo to, že si ich nikto nevšimol, tak Rose pustila Scorpiusa a opatrne vyzrela cez kruhové okienko na dverách. Potterovci akurát prechádzali k tomu istému stolu, kde sedela ona so Scorpiusom. Zbadali Malfoyovcov a kývli im na pozdrav. Na chvíľu sa pri nich aj pristavili a o niečom sa rozprávali.

_Pre Merlina, čo ak im to povedia? _

„Čo tu robíte? Tu nesmiete byť, zmiznite! Už aj!" zakričal niekto. Tento raz Scorpius schmatol Rose a utekal s ňou až k východovým dverám na konci kuchyne. Rose si len matne uvedomovala, že za nimi ešte niečo kričí, zo všetkých síl sa totiž snažila do ničoho alebo do nikoho nenaraziť. Akoby odnikiaľ sa zrazu po jej pravej strane objavil vozík s jedlom a Rose nemala kam uskočiť. Už to vyzeralo, že ju zrámuje, keď si ju našťastie Scorpius pritiahol bližšie a stiahol ju so sebou von do súmraku.

Ocitli sa v slepej uličke za reštauráciou. Rose sa opierala o Scorpiusovu hruď a snažila sa rozdýchať šok z toho približujúceho sa vozíka. Nebyť Malfoya vrazil by do nej a to by určite riadne bolelo. Vzhliadla k nemu, tými svojimi intenzívnymi sivomodrými očami sa díval na ňu. Až vtedy si Rose uvedomila, ako blízko pri sebe stoja. Cítila jeho dych na svojej tvári, jeho srdce ako zrýchlene bije pod jej rukami, čo ju prekvapilo. Oveľa prekvapenejšia však zostala, keď si uvedomila, že to jej bije rovnako rýchlo. Nerozumela tomu, vôbec tomu nerozumela a chcela sa, čo najrýchlejšie od neho odtiahnuť. Ale keď tie jeho oči ju tak fascinovali. Bola úplne zhypnotizovaná jeho očami, jeho blízkosťou. Stál pri nej tak blízko, že by jej úplne stačilo postaviť sa na špičky a mohla by ho pobozkať. Pri tej predstave sa jej srdce ešte viac roztrepotalo. Pripadalo jej to také jednoduché a krásne, až potom tak trochu zatúžila. Dokonca by bola odprisahala, že sa jej päty jemne odlepili od zeme, aby sa mohla postaviť na špičky a pobozkať ho. Vtom ju ale vyrušilo niečo drobné a biele, čo dopadlo Malfoyovi rovno do zlatistých vlasov. O sekundu to už padalo všade okolo nich.

„Pre Merlinovu bradu, padá sneh!" zvolal Scorpius a tým vrátil Rose späť na zem. Dosadla späť na päty a odtiahla sa od neho.

_Nie je možné, aby snežilo! _

Rose natiahla pred seba ruku dlaňou hore, aby sa na vlastnej koži presvedčila či je to sneh.

„Ale veď je ešte len október! Ešte je skoro na sneh!" vyhŕkla Rose šokovane, keď jej do dlane napadalo zopár maličkých snehových vločiek.

Scorpius sa jej poznámke zasmial: „Si čarodejnica, ale čuduješ sa práve za toto?!" Rose po ňom najprv vrhla nesúhlasný pohľad, no potom jej došlo, že má pravdu. Videla aj urobila veci, o ktorých druhý ľudia nemajú ani tušenia a predsa sa rozrušuje pre niečo také obyčajné, ako je sneh. Pokrútila hlavou nad svojou hlúposťou, a potom sa pobavene rozosmiala.

_Pristane jej, keď sa smeje, _zišlo Scorpiusovi na um a pri tej myšlienke sa uškrnul. Na tom ako rozkošne krčila nos vážne niečo bolo. Zarazil sa. Odkedy si všíma niečo také? A odkedy sa mu to páči? Čo to s ním je? Dobrotivý Merlin, čo mu to len tá Weasleyová vyviedla?


	8. Chapter 8

_Kapitola 8. Lekcie tanca_

Bol pondelok ráno. Rose sa zobudila ešte skôr, ako jej zazvonil budík, ktorý jej oznamoval, že už musí ísť do práce. Bolo to zvláštne, pretože zvyčajne sa nenechala obrať ani o minútu zo svojho drahocenného spánku. Prvé, čo uvidela potom, ako sa prebudila, bola pokojne spiaca tvár Scorpiusa Malfoya. Nemohla si pomôcť, musela sa naňho dívať. Bol taký zlatý, keď spal! Včera potom, čo sa vrátili do bytu sa začal správať čudne. Celý čas mlčal a vyzeralo to, že je hlboko ponorený v myšlienkach. Keď sa ho Rose na niečo spýtala len čosi zamrmlal a ďalej si ju nevšímal. Rose sa preľakla, že nejako vytušil, čo chcela v tej uličke urobiť a usilovne sa snaží vymyslieť nejaký dôvod, aby sa mohol odsťahovať a už nikdy sa na ňu nepozrieť. Možno by aj kúpil ten byt, na ktorý sa boli pozrieť a ktorý bol jedným slovom strašný, len aby sa jej zbavil. Rose sa zaprisahala, že už nad sebou tak ľahko nestratí kontrolu. V tej uličke určite neuvažovala rozumne.

„Zízaš na mňa, Weasleyová," zamrmlala zrazu Scorpius a Rose skoro skĺzla z postele.

„Ja... ja...nezízala som!" zaklamala Rose a pri tom sa snažila vymotať z prikrývky.

„Tvoje červené líca hovoria niečo iné," podpichol ju Scorpius a natiahol sa na posteli. Náhodou mu pri tom skĺzol paplón až k pásu a Rose sa tak predostrel úchvatný pohľad na jeho nahú hruď. Včera mu povedala, že ak chce spať v posteli bude oblečený. Ale tak sa zdá, že sa znova vyzliekol iba do spodného prádla potom, čo zaspala. Ten bastard!

„A teraz zízaš zase, Weasleyová!" zvolal, keď si všimol ako fascinovane hľadí na jeho brušné svalstvo. Rose sa rozhorela tvár ešte silnejšie, hodila svoj paplón do Malfoya, ktorý sa spokojne uškŕňal a prebehla do kúpeľne.

„Kam bežíš?! Mne to celkom lichotí," zakričal za ňou, ale ona sa zamkla v kúpeľni. Chrbtom sa oprela o dvere, aby sa upokojila.

_Do pekla, prečo musí byť taký sexy?! _

Tá jediná myšlienka zapríčinila, že si skryla tvár do dlaní a zviezla sa popri dverách na zem. Prečo, zo všetkých ľudí na tomto prekliatom svete, si to myslí myslieť práve o Malfoyovi?!

Do práce prišla Rose o päť minút skorej ako zvyčajne. Na Malfoya by sa už nedokázala pozerať ani minútu. Zakaždým, keď tak urobila sa jej vybavila spomienka na odhalenú, dokonalú vrchnú časť jeho tela. A Malfoy si to zrejme veľmi dobre uvedomoval. Potom, čo vyšla z kúpeľne sa na ňu stále uškŕňal a obliekal sa, tak pomaly až to začínalo byť neznesiteľné. Keď potom pili v kuchyni kávu ešte stále sa uškŕňal, škeril sa dokonca ešte aj vtedy, keď z kozubov vystupovali do ministerského Átria. Vyšli výťahom na druhé podlažie, kde sa rozdelili. Malfoy išiel jednou stranou a Rose zase druhou. Na podlaží už bolo pár čarodejníkov, mimo iných aj Amanda, ktorí určite počuli ako na Rose Malfoy cez celú chodbu zakričal: „Uvidíme sa večer, Weasleyová!" Rose by sa v tej chvíli bola najradšej prepadla pod čiernu zem. To ako na ňu všetci z jej oddelenia zízali jej veru nebolo dvakrát príjemné.

_Zabijem ťa, Malfoy!, _pomyslela si a radšej sa utiahla do svojej útulnej kancelárie. Netrvalo však ani päť minút a v jej kancelárii sa objavila Amanda. Sadla si na jej pracovný stôl a spýtavo na ňu hľadela.

„Čo si želáš, Amanda?" spýtala sa bezvýrazne aj keď jej bolo jasné, čo chce vedieť.

„No, mohla by si mi napríklad vysvetliť, čo to do pekla malo znamenať!" zvolala Amanda. Rose si vzdychla. Nechcelo sa jej to všetko vysvetľovať, ale vedela, že Amanda neodíde kým nedostane uspokojivú odpoveď.

„Spomínaš si, čo som povedala v piatok, o čo ma žiadal Albus?" spýtala sa. „Urobila som to." Amanda potrebovala chvíľu, aby si spomenula, čo jej v piatok povedala, keď jej to konečne zaplo, vyvalila na svoju priateľku oči.

„Nie, tomu neverím!" vydýchla Amanda stále v šoku. „Prečo?"

„Jednoducho sa vtedy večer ukázal pred mojimi dverami a Albus mi povedal, že ak ho u seba nenechám povie mojej mame, čo všetko som za tých sedem rokov na Rokforte povyvádzala. Nemala som na výber."

„Dobre, to chápem, ale nechápem, ako je možné, že si ho ešte nezabila! Nezaklial ťa však nie?" spýtala sa Amanda vystrašene a rýchlo podišla k Rose, aby si ju mohla poriadne obzrieť.

_Nie, urobil niečo oveľa horšie! _

„Amanda, prestaň, nezaklial ma!" vyhŕkla Rose a snažila sa vymaniť spod jej rúk, ktoré dôkladne obzerali jej tvár. Pustila ju až o takú minútu, keď sa uistila, že nie je pod vplyvom žiadneho kúzla.

„Spíš s ním?" spýtala sa Amanda potichu, keď si znova sadla na stôl. Rose v momente zružoveli líca. Berie sa to, že spia v rovnakej posteli, ako že spia spolu? Rose sa to snažila zistiť, aby dokázala Amande pravdivo odpovedať. Tá si však vyložila jej mlčanie úplne inak. Zalapala po dychu.

„Och, pre Merlina, ty s ním spíš!" zvolala Amanda a vrhla na červenovlásku pohoršený pohľad.

„Buď ticho, Amanda!" zahriakla ju Rose. „A nespím s Malfoyom. Aspoň nie, tak ako si myslíš." Amanda sa po jej slovách trochu upokojila, ale stále sa neprestávala tváriť pohoršene. Mlčala a čakala kým jej to Rose vysvetlí.

„Spíme v rovnakej posteli, „ vzdychla Rose a keď na ňu jej asistentka vyvalila oči, dodala, „ale vážne iba spíme. Nič nerobíme."

„Prezraď mi, Rose, to už si načisto zošalela?" Rose si unavene vzdychla a na to svojej priateľke rozpovedala, prečo to tak je. Ona a Albus boli jediní ľudia, ktorí vedeli o jej citoch ku Colinovi. Vedela, že Amanda pochopí prečo to urobila.

„Aké to bolo?" spýtala sa nezbedne Amanda, keď Rose dorozprávala.

„Aké bolo čo?" nechápala Rose.

„Predsa aké to bolo, keď ťa pobozkal."

_Skvelé, úžasné, bol to najlepší bozk v mojom živote! _

„Vlastne ani neviem," zaklamala Rose.

„Ale no tak, vidím, že mi klameš, Rose," povedala Amanda s úškrnom. „Mne môžeš povedať, že sa ti to páčilo." Rose na chvíľu váhala. Má jej to povedať? Alebo si to má nechať pre seba? Nakoniec to však už nevydržala a povedala jej pravdu. Vyklopila jej aj to, čo sa stalo v tej uličke aj dnes ráno a nezabudla spomenúť ani to tanečné číslo v kuchyni.

„Och, Amanda, vôbec tomu nerozumiem," zaplakala Rose, keď skončila s rozprávaním. Amanda sa však iba tajomne usmievala a odmietala sa k tomu vyjadriť. Rose zúfalo potrebovala radu, lenže tá neprichádzala. Od zúfalstva si treskla hlavu o stôl a v momente ako zavrela oči sa jej pod viečkami objavila rozkošná, spiaca tvár Scorpiusa Malfoya. Hlasno zavzlykala a päsťou buchla do stola. Ani to však tú spomienku neodohnalo. Otvorila oči a zdvihla hlavu smerom k Amande, ktorá ju pobavene pozorovala.

„Nepočaroval ti ten Malfoy tak trochu?"

_Ani netušíš ako!_

Dnešný deň bol pre Rose vážne bláznivý. Najprv ten rozhovor s Amandou a keď sa potom vrátila z obednej prestávky na stole ju čakal tucet červených ruží, kvetov podľa ktorých dostala svoje meno.

„Sú prekrásne!" rozplývala sa Amanda. „Kto ti ich poslal?" Rose si vzala lístok, ktorý k nim bol pripojený a nahlas čítala. Stálo tam:

Weasleyová,

dúfam, že máš rada ruže! Ber ich ako ospravedlnenie za ten včerajší incident v reštaurácii a že som sa potom správal ako idiot. A tiež aj za tú nahú hruď dnes ráno. Ale musíš uznať, že bolo príjemné zobudiť sa pri pohľade na niečo také! Priprav sa, že dnes začíname s tvojimi lekciami tanca. Nemôžeš ísť predsa na ples a nezatancovať si!

Tvoj sexy spolubývajúci,

Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose to nedokázala potlačiť, musela sa usmiať. Milovala ruže, ešte k tomu červené a bolo to od Malfoya veľmi milé. V živote jej nikto neposlal ruže. Položila lístok na stôl a zobrala si od Amandy kyticu, aby k nej mohla privoňať. Celý čas sa pri tom usmievala, čo určite neušlo Amandiným zvedavým očiam.

„Nič nehovor," zamrmlala Rose s nosom zapichnutým v ružiach vychutnávajúc ich krásnu vôňu. Amanda výrazne premáhajúc smiech vyšla s kancelárie a nechala Rose rozplývať sa nad svojimi ružami.

_Začínam mať toho Malfoya vážne rada. _

Konečne bola doma! Ku koncu im navalili kopu práce a Rose bola šťastná, keď odtiaľ konečne mohla vypadnúť. Neobťažovala sa ani ísť domov pešo, našla si odľahlú uličku a odtiaľ sa premiestnila. Malfoy tam už bol a vybaľoval im večeru, ktorú musel ísť niekam kúpiť.

„Ako to, že si to skôr ako ja?" spýtala sa ho Rose vyjavene.

„Som auror, Weasleyová," povedal akoby to všetko vysvetľovalo. Nevysvetľovalo. Rose naňho spýtavo pozerala dokým si nevzdychol a nedodal: „To znamená, že kým je mier, som v podstate bez práce." Rose prikývla, že rozumie a odišla si odložiť kabát a topánky. Potom sa pripojila k Malfoyovi v kuchyni. Sadla si oproti nemu a vzala si jednu porciu číny.

„Hm... ďakujem za ruže," poďakovala po chvíli Rose nesmelo.

„V pohode, Weasleyová."

„Ak však ešte raz budeš spať polonahý, tak ťa vykopnem! Potom ti už žiadne ruže nepomôžu," vyhrážala sa Rose. Nebola to síce tak celkom pravda, ale to predsa Malfoy nemusel vedieť.

„Prečo, nepáčilo sa ti to?" podpichoval ju Malfoy.

_Strašne!_

„Na hlúposti v zásade neodpovedám!" povedala Rose dúfajúc, že to znelo dostatočne presvedčivo. Scorpius ju však prekukol. Všimol si, že vždy keď nehovorí pravdu začne zízať do zeme a špúliť pri tom pery.

_Mňa neoblafneš, Weasleyová!,_ pomyslel si s úškrnom.

Po večeri sa Rose utiahla do obývačky k televízoru zatiaľ čo Scorpius zostal v kuchyni. Pohodlne sa usadila na gauč a sledovala svoj seriál. V poslednej dobe úplne prepadla týmto muklovským seriálom o upíroch. Do lona jej skočila Mellow a dožadovala sa jej pozornosti.

„Dnes to vyzerá na dobrú časť," rozprávala Rose zatiaľ čo hladkala mačku, ktorá spokojne priadla. „Podľa toho, čo bolo v minulej časti si dovolím tvrdiť, že sa Stefan a Katherine dajú dokopy. Pri najmenšom spolu aspoň skončia v posteli."

_Och, áno prosím! Polonahý Stefan je presne to, čo teraz potrebujem. _

Vtom sa z kuchyne začala šíriť nejaká strašne pomalá hudba. Bola nahlas, takže nebola schopná počuť o čom sa v seriály rozprávajú.

„Malfoy, stíš to! Pozerám!" zakričala naňho. Keď sa však otočila, uvidela ho stáť vo dverách do obývačky.

„V žiadnom prípade, Weasleyová! Povedal som predsa, že dnes začíname s tancovaním." Rose položila jemne Mellow na zem, ktorá namrzene zamňaučala a postavila sa, aby lepšie dovidela na Scorpiusa.

„To nemyslíš vážne!" zvolala neveriacky. „Teraz pozerám seriál!" Scorpius si vzdychol a podišiel k nej. Zastal oproti nej a natiahol k nej ruku.

„Daj mi ten ovládač," povedal rozhodne. Rose pokrútila hlavou. „Zabudni." Pristúpil k nej ešte bližšie.

„Daj mi ho, Weasleyová." Niečo v jeho hlase prinútilo Rose ucuknúť, ale ovládač mu nedala. Scorpius po ňom chňapol, Rose v snahe zabrániť mu v tom cúvla, zakopla pri tom o okraj gauča a nakoniec aj s Malfoyom, ktorý sa ju snažil zachytiť, tvrdo žuchli na gauč. Scorpius padol na Rose a priľahol jej pri tom nohu v dosť nepríjemnom uhle. Rose sykla od bolesti.

„Prepáč," zamrmlal Scorpius a mierne sa nadvihol, aby si mohla nohu vystrieť. Tvárou sa pri tom priblížil tak blízko k tej jej, že sa skoro dotýkali nosmi. Rose sa z toľkej blízkosti až zatočila hlava.

„V poriadku," zašepkala mierne zasnene. Znova urobila tú chybu, že sa mu pozrela do očí. Poľahky sa v nich začala strácať, tak ako sa zvykla v Colinových. Lenže tieto v sebe mali niečo intenzívnejšie, niečo čo ju neuveriteľne priťahovalo. Čosi také v Colinových očiach nikdy nevidela. Viac- menej bez svojho vedomia pootvorila pery a čakala kedy Scorpius pochopí, čo chce. Netrvalo mu to dlho. Oči sa mu rozšírili poznaním a Rose sa na jednu šialenú sekundu zľakla, že od nej znechutene odskočí. No mýlila sa, namiesto toho sa k nej začal ešte viac nahýnať.

Just one touch and I was a believer!

Every kiss it gets a little sweeter, ozývalo sa z rádia. Pripadalo jej to také dokonalé, úplne ako z nejakého filmu. Zatvorila oči a čakal kedy ju Malfoy pobozká. V tej chvíli totiž netúžila po ničom inom. Z ničoho nič sa však ozvalo netrpezlivé zakašľanie: „Neruším?" Rose rýchlo otvorila oči, spolu s Malfoyom sa zdesene pozreli na osobu, ktorá prehovorila. Pred nimi stál Albus a tváril sa dosť naštvane.

Scorpius a Rose sa od seba rýchlo odtiahli, vyskočili z gauča a postavili sa tak ďaleko od seba, ako to len šlo. Rose hľadela do zeme a snažila sa samu seba presvedčiť, že v tej chvíli nechce zabiť Albusa len preto, že ich vyrušil. Vôbec ju to nemrzelo! Aspoň to si snažila nahovoriť.

„Prečo si prišiel, Al?" spýtal sa ho Scorpius, ktorý očividne nestrácal duchaprítomnosť. Albus naňho vrhol taký zlostný pohľad aký uňho ešte v živote nevidel, a to sa priatelili už dosť dlho.

„Prišiel som ťa vziať do nového bývania," zasyčal Albus. „A tiež vám obom vynadať!"

„Vynadať?" opýtala sa Rose prekvapene a konečne naňho pozrela. „Za čo?"

„To sa vážne musím dozvedať od iných, že dvaja moji najlepší priatelia spolu konečne chodia?!" vyhŕkol Albus a jeho hnev sa razom zmenil na úškrn.

„To máš odkiaľ?" spýtala sa ho sesternica neveriacky. Scorpius len vyvaľoval oči.

„Moji rodičia vás včera videli spolu v reštaurácii a vraj ste sa držali za ruky. Mimochodom, tvoji rodičia, ktorým sa stále vyhýbaš mi to tiež neváhali povedať!" zazrel Albus na šokovaného Scorpiusa. „A potom, čo som teraz videl už viem, že je to pravda."

„Nechodíme spolu!" vyhŕkla Rose po chvíli. „A nedržali sme sa za ruky! Iba som ho ťahala so sebou k východu."

„Vážne?! Tak čo malo znamenať toto?"

„Nič!" zvolali Rose a Scorpius unisono. Pozreli sa na seba a obom bolo v očiach vidieť, že to nie je tak celkom pravda.

„Zápasili sme o ovládač a-"

„... a ja som zakopla o gauč. Scorpius ma chcel zachytiť, ale nepodarilo sa mu to a spadli sme." dopovedala Rose namiesto Scorpiusa.

„Ale vyzeralo to, že sa idete pobozkať," nevzdával sa Albus. Rose sa na silu rozosmiala.

„Ale no tak Albus," povedala a pri tom krútila hlavou.

„Vieš si predstaviť, že my dvaja..." smial sa už aj Scorpius.

„To je absurdné!" smiala sa ďalej Rose. V skutočnosti sa jej to však také absurdné nezdalo.

„No... áno... to pripúšťam, ale vážne to tak vyzeralo!" vzdychol si Albus. Scorpius k nemu podišiel a položil mu ruku na plece.

„Zrejme si len strašne uťahaný, kamoš," chlácholil ho.

„Najskôr," zavzdychal Albus a snažil sa trochu pozbierať. „Tak poď, vezmi si veci a ideme." Rose, ktorá sa ešte stále pripečene uškŕňala, nechápavo zažmurkala.

_Ísť?! A kam? _

„Ako to myslíš?" spýtala sa s narastajúcim zdesením.

_Nemôže mi ho vziať! _

Zarazila sa. Na čo to do pekla myslí?

„Presvedčil som Jamesa, aby mu dovolil spať na gauči. Veď si chcela, aby som ho odsťahoval."

„No, vlastne som si to rozmyslela," zatiahla Rose a Albus na ňu vyvalil oči. „Môže tu zostať dokým si nenájde vlastný byt." Albus z nej nespúšťal užasnutý pohľad. Rose rozhodila rukami: „No čo? Ukázal sa byť celkom užitočný!" Pozrela na Scorpiusa, ktorý sa pobavene uškŕňal; Rose mu úškrn opätovala.

„Nuž tak nič. Asi radšej pôjdem," zahlásil Albus a pomaly sa zberal na odchod. „O mesiac sa vidíme na plese?" Rose sa usmiala a prikývla na súhlas.

_Odkedy Rose chodí na plesy?, _pomyslel si Albus vyjavene. _Takéto zábavy predsa neznáša! _

Zdá sa, že má na ňu Scorpius väčší vplyv ako sa nazdával. S oboma sa rozlúčil a konečne sa odmiestnil k sebe domov.

Rose vyčerpane dosadla na gauč. Tak toto bolo vážne o chlp! Ak by sa tam nebol ukázal Albus, pobozkala by ho a ktovie kam by to potom viedlo. Vo svojich citoch k Scorpiusovi Malfoyovi si nebola istá. Miatli ju. V jednej chvíli ho túžila nakopať do zadku a v druhej túžila, aby sa jej dotýkal a bozkával ju. Vôbec nechápala, čo to znamená. Prestávala k nemu pociťovať nenávisť a začínala ho mať rada? A čo ak viac než len to? Nie, to by nedokázala! Nemohla mu len tak odpustiť všetku tú hrubosť a arogantnosť, nedokázala mi len tak prepáčiť všetky tie roky na Rokforte a to ako sa k nej správal. Ale za tieto štyri dni, čo s ním strávila si uvedomila, že sa zmenil. Podpichoval ju a rýpal do nej, ale už jej to neprišlo také odporné ako predtým. Párkrát sa dokonca pristihla, ako sa tomu vo vnútri smeje. Už ju dokonca ani tak neštvalo, keď si niekto dovolil tvrdiť, že spolu chodia. Vtom jej čosi napadlo.

„Čo myslíš, čo myslel tým „konečne spolu chodia"?" obrátila sa na Scorpiusa, ktorý sa usadil vedľa nej.

„Myslím, že Albus má takú zvláštnu predstavu, že sa mi dvaja dáme jedného dňa dokopy," odvetil s úsmevom. Rose sa zasmiala. Jej bratranec bol vážne šialenec!

„Pamätáš sa, keď sme raz celý deň hádali a on nás potom zamkol v učebni čarovania, aby sme sa skľudnili?" nadhodil Scorpius.

„Samozrejme. Ako by som mohla zabudnúť na dve katastrofálne hodiny, ktoré som s tebou musela stráviť zamknutá v triede?!" smiala sa Rose. Nebola to však až taká katastrofa. To bolo asi jediný raz kedy spolu v niečom spolupracovali. Albus povedal, že bude čakať kým sa neupokoja a neprestanú sa hádať. Ale keďže Rose aj Scorpius vedeli, že on nie je práve najtrpezlivejší človek začali sa hádať ešte viac, len aby ho vyprovokovali. Aj napriek tomu tam však skysli dve hodiny a kým ich pustil von, ani jeden z nich nemal hlas.

„Raz mi povedal, že nás tam zamkol dúfajúc, že keď sa upokojíme, pochopíme aký sme obaja úžasní a zamilujeme sa do seba," povedal Scorpius. Rose sa nezdržala a znova vyprskla do smiechu.

„Presne tak som zareagoval aj ja," okomentoval to Scorpius.

„Myslíš, že preto chcel, aby si býval u mňa?" spýtala sa Rose, keď sa ako tak upokojila. „Odmietam veriť, že z celej našej rodiny ja jediná som mu bola schopná pomôcť. Mohol sa spýtať Huga, ktorý ťa úplne zbožňuje, aby si uňho býval. Lenže on oslovil mňa aj napriek tomu, aký vzťah sme mali v škole."

_Ten podliak! Tak preto ja! _

„Je to možné," mykol plecami Scorpius. _Zdá sa, že to mal v pláne odkedy vedel, že sa vraciam do Londýna. _Nastalo ticho, keď sa obaja ponorili do svojich vlastných úvah.

Uplynulo niekoľko minút, kým sa Rose naplno vrátila do reality. Vzdychla si a vypla televízor. Aj tak už prišla minimálne o polku seriálu. Postavila sa a zahľadela sa na blondiaka.

„Môžeme začať s tými tvojimi lekciami." Scorpius prikývol a tiež sa postavil. Odišli do kuchyne, kde sa postavili oproti sebe a Scorpius začal s výučbou.

„Takže... pravú ruku mi polož na rameno a ľavou chyť moju," povedal, zdvihol ruku a Rose urobila, čo jej kázal. Malfoy ju svojou druhou rukou chytil okolo pása a pritiahol si ju k sebe bližšie. Rose prekvapene vydýchla.

„Musíme byť pri sebe bližšie," vysvetlil jej a neušlo mu ako sa jej zrýchlil dych. Nečudoval sa jej, on bol na tom rovnako. „Ja teraz pôjdem ľavou nohou dopredu a ty pôjdeš pravou nohou dozadu a potom naspäť. Keď budeš dokladať pravú nohu na miesto, ľavou sa mierne zdvihni na špičky a potom znova polož, dobre?" Rose prikývla a so zrakom upretým na svoje nohy si popod nos opakovala jeho slová. Odstránil ruku z jej pása, chytil ju za bradu a jemne ju zdvihol nahor.

„Dívaj sa pri tom na mňa," povedal ticho. Rose sťažka preglgla. Nevedela či sa mu dokáže dívať do tých hypnotických očí a pri tom ho v momente nezatúžiť pobozkať.

„Nebolo by to lepšie s hudbou?" nadhodila.

„Najprv sa musíš naučiť kroky až potom tancovať na hudbu," odvetil. „Môžeme?" Scorpius už zdvíhal nohu, keď ho Weasleyová zrazu zastavila: „Počkaj!" Zavrela oči a zhlboka sa nadýchla.

„Musím sa ti s niečím priznať," Scorpius mlčal, tak pokračovala. „Ja som úplný antitalent na tancovanie."

Scorpius sa usmial. „V pohode, Weasleyová. Keď prejdeš tanečnou školou Scorpiusa Malfoya, bude z teba hotová tanečnica!"

Ako veľmi sa len mýlil!

_*O hodinu *_

„Pre Merlina, Weasleyová, už to skúšame hodinu a stále to robíš zle!" strácal trpezlivosť Scorpius. Nedokázala sa naučiť ani ten jeden jediný blbý krok! Zakaždým sa buď pozabudla, takže jej stúpil na nohu alebo naopak stúpila ona jemu, pretože namiesto dozadu išla dopredu, zabudla sa postaviť jemne na špičky, ale najväčší problém jej robilo udržiavať očný kontakt s Malfoyom. Zakaždým sa hneď zase pozrela na nohy.

„Ja som ťa varovala!" vrátila mu naštvane. „A vieš čo? Už ma to prestáva baviť!" Pustila mu ruku a odtiahla sa od neho. Zapla nahlas rádio, aby prehlušila jeho protesty. Akurát hrala nejaká rýchla pieseň, Malfoy zdrapil Rose za ruku, dvakrát ju rýchlo zatočil, a potom si ju pritiahol úplne k sebe a nahol ju. Rose naňho užasnuto hľadela.

„Skúsime to ešte raz, naposledy," povedal ticho a Rose mierne omámene prikývla. Scorpiusovi sa na tvári rozlial spokojný úsmev a znova ju opatrne položil na zem. Rose sa musela zachytiť linky, aby sa nezložila na zem a radšej sa napila vody, pretože ju začínal chytať závrat. Postavila sa späť oproti Scorpiusovi, jednu ruku mu položila na rameno a druhou chytila tú jeho. Ešte raz jej pomaly zopakoval, čo má robiť a v pozadí pri tom začala hrať pomalá pieseň. Presne to Rose potrebovala; vďaka hudbe sa cítila uvoľnenejšia a dokázala vytesniť z mysle fakt, že sa dotýka Scorpiusa Malfoya a stojí pri ňom až príliš blízko. Zavrela oči, nechala sa uniesť hudbou a Malfoyom a ani si neuvedomila, že ten prvý krok konečne zvládla. Nezastavovali sa však. Malfoy ju viedol ďalej a ona prvýkrát skutočne s niekým tancovala. Párkrát sa síce ešte trochu pomýlila, ale Scorpiusovi to zrejme neprekážalo. Odkrútil ju a zase prikrútil späť k sebe a Rose so Scorpiusom nežne sa držiac za ruky, dotancovali.

Rose si ešte nejakú chvíľu vychutnávala Scorpiusovu blízkosť a jeho zrýchlene sa dvíhajúcu a klesajúcu hruď, o ktorú sa chrbtom opierala. Otvorila oči, vytiahla si ruku so Scorpiusovej a pomaly sa naňho otočila.

„Dokázala som to," zašepkala akoby tomu ešte stále nemohla uveriť. „Dokázala som to!" Rozosmiala sa a bez rozmýšľania sa hodila Malfoyovi okolo krku.

„Ja som tancovala!" zvolala a odtiahla sa od neho. Začala od radosti poskakovať a pri tom si stále opakovala, že to dokázala. Scorpius ju pobavene pozoroval.

„Mellow, videla si to? Ja som to dokázala!" nezmyselne sa prihovárala svojej mačke, ktorá sedela na linke a oboch ich pozorovala a stále pri tom poskakovala ako šialená.

„Správaš sa ako decko, Weasleyová!" neodpustil si so smiechom Malfoy. Rose si však nemienila nechať pokaziť svoje nadšenie.

„Zbožňujem ťa, Malfoy!" zvolala a znova ho pevne objala. Až vtedy si uvedomila, čo vlastne povedala. Poplašene sa odtiahla a videla ako sa Scorpius sebavedome usmieva.

_Och, Merlin, ty si taká sprostá, Rose! Nevieš si dávať pozor na ústa?! _

„Ja som to vedel, Weasleyová," uškŕňal sa Malfoy a Rose v momente očervenela. „Som jednoducho neodolateľný!"

„Kde si sa vlastne naučil tak tancovať?" zavolala Rose na Scorpiusa, keď si o niekoľko minút po tom incidente v kuchyni umývala v kúpeľni zuby a Malfoya nechala v spálni prezliecť sa do pyžama.

„Moji rodičia ma k tomu donútili. Teda hlavne mama. Tvrdila, že človek zo vznešenej rodiny by mal vedieť tancovať."

„Áno, aby mu mohlo narásť obrovské ego," zahundrala si Rose popod nos.

„Prirodzene, Weasleyová," okomentoval to Scorpius a vošiel už prezlečený do kúpeľne. Rose len tak nadskočila od ľaku. Rýchlo si vypláchla ústa, odložila kefku a odišla sa do spálne prezliecť.

Scorpius si umyl zuby o niečo rýchlejšie ako obvykle, a tak keď vošiel do spálne Rose ešte nebola úplne prezlečená. Akurát si išla obliecť pyžamové tričko, keď na svojom odhalenom chrbte zacítila Malfoyovu ruku. V momente stuhla, ale nepovedala mu, aby prestal. Veď prečo aj, keď ju jemne hladkal a jej pokožka po jeho dotyku príjemne pálila. Zatvorila oči a nechala ho blúdiť jej rukou po chrbte. Odhrnul jej vodopád červených vlasov na bok a perami ju jemne pobozkal na rameno. S Rose unikol vzdych. Otočila sa tvárou k Malfoyovi dúfajúc, že to zopakuje aj na jej perách. Chytil jej tvár do dlaní a Rose v ten deň už druhý raz zatvorila oči v očakávaní. Scorpius ju však len jemne pobozkal na čelo.

„Dobrú noc, Ryšavka," zaželal jej a podišiel k svojej strane postele. Rose otvorila oči a snažila sa spomaliť svoj dych a tep. S trasúcimi rukami si obliekla tričko a ľahla si do postele vedľa Malfoya.

„Dobrú, Malfoy," povedala potichu, zhasla svetlo a otočila sa mu chrbtom.

_Och, Merlin, prečo mi to ten Malfoy robí?! _

_Lebo vie, že sa ti to páči. _

_Sklapni, nepýtala som sa ťa! _

_Skôr sa bojíš priznať, že je to pravda. _

_Och, drž hubu! _

Rose si potichu vzdychla. Bolo jej jasné, že sa dnešnú noc veľmi nevyspí. Stále na sebe totiž cítila Malfoyovu hrejivú dlaň a jeho mäkké pery.

Ja osobne neviem tancovať, takže sa ospravedlňujem, ak som bola v tej scéne úplne mimo.

P.S. Tá pieseň, ktorá hrala v pozadí, keď sa išli pobozkať je They don´t know about us od One Direction a tá, na ktorú spolu tancovali sa volá Only One od Alexa Banda.


	9. Chapter 9

_Kapitola 9. Ples_

_*O mesiac neskôr*_

Prešiel mesiac a Scorpius ešte stále býval u Rose. Boli sa spolu pozrieť ešte na ďalšie dva byty, ale ani jeden z nich na nich neurobil veľmi veľký dojem. Hoci si predtým nedokázala predstaviť, že by u nej Malfoy býval celý mesiac, teraz jej to neprekážalo. Páčilo sa jej, že vždy keď prišla domov ju tam už niekto čakal aj s večerou, že sa mala s kým porozprávať a koho mohla podpichovať, ale hlavne sa jej páčilo, že keď sa zobudila našla vedľa seba jeho spiacu tvár. Úplne si zvykla na jeho prítomnosť a keby teraz odišiel, znova by sa cítila opustená a sama.

„Ako pokračujú lekcie tancovania?" spýtala sa jej Amanda, keď v piatok ráno prišla do práce. Lenže ju to samozrejme nezaujímalo, chcela vedieť či sa Scorpius znova o niečo nepokúsil. Amanda vedela o všetko, čo sa stalo medzi ňou a Scorpiusom, pretože ju deň po prvej lekcii Malfoy na rozlúčku pobozkal na čelo a Rose zostala ohromene stáť na mieste. Amanda ju musela chytiť za lakeť a odvliecť do jej vlastnej kancelárie, lebo samotná Rose toho nebola schopná. Potom za nimi zamkla dvere a vyhrážala sa, že tam zostanú zamknuté aj celý deň kým jej nepovie, čo to malo znamenať. Rose sa to najprv nepáčilo, chcela si to nechať pre seba, aby o tom mohla každý večer v pokoji snívať, no na druhej strane, zomierala túžbou niekomu sa zdôveriť.

„Nebuchla si sa doňho náhodou?" okomentovala jej rozprávanie Amanda.

„Nie!" vyhlásila vtedy, ale teraz, po mesiaci strávenom v ohromujúcej blízkosti Scorpiusa Malfoya si už nebola taká istá. Nemyslela si, že ho práve miluje, ale určite k nemu niečo cítila. Len musela zistiť, čo to je.

„Dobre. Dnes si to ešte poslednýkrát prejdeme," odpovedala na jej otázku, keď sa prebrala z rozjímania. Nemala jej čo iné povedať, už mesiac sa jej Scorpius nedotkol, ak sa neráta to, že ju každé ráno na rozlúčku pobozká na čelo. Amanda zvraštila čelo: „Zatancuješ si s ním aj na plese?"

„Amanda, pointou je, aby Colin žiarlil," odvetila. „Takže predpokladám, že áno."

„Nebojíš sa, že ťa tam s ním uvidia rodičia?" nadvihla obočie Amanda.

Rose si vzdychla. „Nebudú tam. Otec musí byť v práci a mama bez neho nepôjde. A teta so strýkom nás už aj tak spolu videli." Ale popravde sa tým už Rose netrápila. Je dospelá, je to jej vec s kým sa stýka. Nemajú žiadne právo hovoriť jej do toho.

„A už vieš, čo si oblečieš?" nadhodila Amanda a Rose stuhla. Úplne zabudla, že potrebuje nejaké šaty.

„Hm... vlastne nemám nič, čo by sa na takú udalosť hodilo," priznala Rose neochotne. Amanda vyvalila oči a od prekvapenia jej až spadla ceruzka, s ktorou sa doteraz hrala.

„Žartuješ?! Ples je už zajtra a ty stále nemáš šaty?" vyprskla Amanda. Rose zahanbene sklopila pohľad. Predtým ju to nenapadlo, pretože na ten ples vôbec ísť nechcela a v poslednej dobe nemala čas chodiť nakupovať.

„Och, dobrotivý Merlin," zalapala po dychu Amanda. „Priprav sa, že dnes ideme nakupovať, dievča. A žiadne námietky!"

„Fajn. Pred dvoma týždňami som v jednom obchode videla nádherné šaty, mohli by sme sa ísť na ne pozrieť." Amanda prikývla a opustila jej kanceláriu. Rose sa vrátila k svojej práci, keď ju o niekoľko minút neskôr vyrušilo jemné zaťukanie na okno. Stála tam tmavá plamienka a v zobáku držala list pre Rose. Otvorila okno a sovička vletela dnu. Sadla si na jej stôl, pustila jej tam list a čakala.

„Tu máš, maličká," povedala a dala sove dobrotu. Jemne ju ďobla do prsta a Rose sa usmiala. Sadla si späť za stôl a otvorila obálku.

Weasleyová,

keďže obývame tú istú domácnosť viem, že na zajtrajší ples nemáš žiadne šaty. Tak mi napadlo, že by sme ti dnes šli namiesto našej tanečnej hodiny jedny zohnať. Ty si nejaké vyberieš a ja ich skritizujem. Nezabudni, že chceme, aby si vyzerala úchvatne! Čo povieš, Weasleyová?

-Scorpius Malfoy

Rose sa nad jeho odkazom rozosmiala. Vzala si pergamen a brko a tiež mu napísala odkaz.

Malfoy,

je to od teba vážne veľmi milé, ale už som sa dohodla s mojou asistentkou Amandou, že dnes večer pôjdeme spolu. Mrzí ma to, ale nemusíš sa báť, Amanda je asi taký veľký kritik ako ty! Dobre mi poradí. Nechaj sa prekvapiť aké šaty si vyberiem.

S pozdravom,

Rose.

Dala list plamienke, poslala ju za Malfoyom a odišla sa naobedovať.

Slnko pomaly zapadalo a Rose o chvíľu mal skončiť posledný pracovný deň v tomto týždni. Už myslela na to, ako si užije víkend, keď zrazu do jej kancelárie vbehla vzrušená Amanda s nejakou elegantne zabalenou, dlhou krabicou.

„Toto ti práve prišlo," zapišťala a podávala jej krabicu. Rose si ju trochu opatrne zobrala. Nebola veľmi ťažká a ona vôbec nemala predstavu, čo to môže byť a hlavne od koho. Na vrchnáku bol pod mašľou zachytený odkaz. Stála tam jediná veta: Veď vieš aký som sebec. Podpis chýbal, ale podľa toho úhľadného písma bolo Rose jasné, kto jej to poslal. Podala ho Amande, ktorá k nemu nedočkavo naťahovala ruky. Rose zatiaľ otvorila krabicu a keď odhrnula ozdobný papier uvidela, čo to je. Boli to tie šaty, ktoré videla pred dvoma týždňami keď sa s Malfoyom vracali z prehliadky ďalšieho bytu. Tie šaty si zamilovala na prvý pohľad. Úplne bez dychu natiahla ruku a dotkla sa jemnej saténovej látky.

„Veď vieš aký som sebec," čítala si Amanda nahlas Scorpiusov odkaz. „P. S. Neboj sa, budem sa tváriť veľmi prekvapene." Rose zdvihla hlavu k Amande. : „To vidíš kde?" Amanda otočila odkaz na druhú stranu a ukázala ho Rose. Tak teraz si už bola na sto percent istá, že sú od Malfoya. Usmiala sa.

_Ja toho Malfoya vážne zbožňujem! _

„Čo to má znamenať?" spýtala sa Amanda nechápavo. „Od koho sú?" Rose odvrátila zrak od svojej priateľky a znova rukou pohladila látku na šatách.

„Sú od Scorpiusa," vydýchla s úsmevom.

Bol podvečer plesu a v Rose začínal vzrastať panika. Victoire jej sľúbila, že jej pomôže sa upraviť, ale už dvadsať minút mešká! Rose zatiaľ nervózne pobehovala po celom byte iba v župane a tak sa pri tom potila, že sa asi bude musieť ísť osprchovať ešte raz. Scorpius sa v kuchyni opieral o linku a so šálkou kávy ju pobavene pozoroval.

„Upokoj sa, Weasleyová, aj tak ten ples začína až o dve hodiny," snažil sa ju upokojiť.

„Lenže to nebude stačiť! Kým skrotím tieto prekliate vlasy..." rozčuľovala sa Rose, keď sa konečne ozvalo zaklopanie a dnu vošla jej vília sesternica Victoire.

„No konečne!" vyštekla na ňu Rose. Keď sa jej sesternica objavila v Scorpiusovom zornom poli skoro sa udusil svojou kávou. Bola dokonale krásna, priam nadpozemsky, blond vlasy jej v lokniach splývali na odhalenom chrbte jej cyklámenovo- ružových šiat na ramienka a s miernym rozparkom. Rose schytila svoju sesternicu za ruku a so slovami: „Ty choď napred, Malfoy. Uvidíme sa na plese." ju stiahla so sebou do spálne, kde mal Scorpius dnešný deň vstup prísne zakázaný.

O dve hodinu už Victoire a dokonale upravená, učesaná a oblečená Rose nastupovali k Teddymu, ktorý bol v elegantnom bielom obleku do auta a mierili na ples. Dorazili tam o päť minút, zároveň s Albusom a Melody. Melody mala svoje dlhé, čierne vlasy zapletené do elegantného vrkoča a mala na sebe čipkované šaty farby zapadajúceho slnka. Albus bol v obvyklom čiernom obleku s motýlikom. Zvítali sa spolu a zamierili do vnútra. Keďže Rose každý rok odmietla účasť na tomto plese pri príležitosti výročia pádu Voldemorta a jeho stúpencov, nevychádzala z úžasu nad krásou miesta, kde sa konal. Bola to obrovská sála s mohutnými, diamantovými lustrami, mramorovými stenami a gotickými oknami s balkónmi. Taktiež ju celkom prekvapilo koľko čarodejníkov tam bolo. Snáď polovica z celkovej populácie. Rose bola taká zaujatá nadchýnaním sa nad sálou, že si ani nevšimla kedy Victoire s Teddym a Albus s Melody odovzdali kabáty vrátnikovi a zišli dole schodmi medzi ostatných. Trochu roztržito si vyzliekla svoj čierny kabát, odložila ho a pohla sa ku schodom.

V momente ako sa Rose objavila na schodoch všetky oči v miestnosti sa upreli na ňu. Mimo iných aj sivomodré oči Scorpiusa Malfoya, ktorý dorazil na ples pol hodinu pred ňou. Práve popíjal svoje biele víno, keď zbadal Rose vojsť do sály a úplne stratil dych. Vlasy mala vyčesané do elegantného drdola, po bokoch ich mala zapletené a k tomu mala na sebe smaragdovo- zelené šaty na jedno ramienko siahajúce až po zem. K tomu mala zelené šperky a rukavice. Jednoducho vyzerala úchvatne.

_Je prekrásna! _

Rose konečne našla Scorpiusovu tvár a keď videla jeho výraz spokojne sa usmiala. Nadvihla si šaty, aby o ne nezakopla a pomaly zišla po schodoch. Radšej sa pri tom dívala pod nohy, aby nečelila zvedavým pohľadom ostatných čarodejníkov. Keď už bola dole, podišiel k nej Scorpius a ponúkal jej svoju ruku. Bez váhania sa jej chytila.

„Povedal si, že sa budeš tváriť prekvapene," povedala Rose zatiaľ čo ju Scorpius viedol k stolu.

„Čo, nevyzerám dosť prekvapene?" spýtal sa a počastoval ju tým najprekvapenejším výrazom. Rose sa pri pohľade naňho rozosmiala.

„To je trochu desivé!"

Usadili sa k stolu, za ktorým už sedeli Victoire, Teddy, Albus, Melody a teta Ginny.

„Vyzeráš úchvatne, Rosie!" rozplývali sa teta Ginny a Melody. Rose sa trochu začervenala.

„Hm... ďakujem," poďakovala sa a radšej sa napila z vína, aby zakryla svoje rozpaky. Vtom na pódium vystúpil strýko Harry a všetci v sále upriamili svoju pozornosť na neho. Rozprával o vojne a o všetkých tých, ktorí padli zahŕňajúc Teddyho rodičov a Roseinho strýka Freda, potom sa poďakoval všetkým, ktorí stáli po jeho boku až do samého konca a nakoniec ich všetkých pozval si zatancovať. Scorpius sa hneď potom naklonil k Rose.

„Tak, čo ukážeme im ako sa tancuje?" spýtal sa. Rose sa uškrnula a prikývla. Postavili sa akurát keď začala pomaly hrať hudba a zhodou okolností to bola tá istá pieseň, na ktorú spolu tancovali po prvýkrát. Usmiali sa na seba a začali tancovať. Oni dvaja boli zatiaľ jediní, kto tancoval a hľadelo na nich veľa očí, ale Rose na to v Scorpiusovom hrejivom náručí rýchlo zabudla. Plnými dúškami si vychutnávala jeho blízkosť, jeho vôňu a jeho ruku na svojom páse. Do tanca pridali aj niekoľko otočiek a nahnutí, ktoré tam vtedy neboli a ktoré ani nikdy predtým netrénovali, ale Rose to išlo akoby samo. Kým pieseň dohrala, okolo nich už tancovalo niekoľko ďalších párov. Rose si neuvedomila kedy sa k nim pripojili na parkete, úplne sa nechala uniesť tancom so Scorpiusom. Pustili ďalšiu pomalú pieseň a oni chceli pokračovať, keď k nim podišiel Colin Wood a vyrušil ich.

„Dovolíš?" spýtal sa Scorpiusa. Pozrel sa na Rose a potom pomaly prikývol, toto bolo predsa ich cieľom. Rose podišla ku Colinovi a keď sa ocitla po Scorpiusovom boku zrazu ju chytil za lakeť. Spýtavo naňho pozrela, ale nič nepovedal, iba skĺzol svojou rukou k jej dlani a preplietol si s ňou prsty. Stisol jej ju akoby chcel povedať „_drž sa"_. Rose mu stisk opätovala, potom sa chytila Colinovej ruky a trochu zdráhavo Scorpiusa pustila. Ku Scorpiusovi ihneď podišlo iné dievča, ale on ju odbil a odišiel si sadnúť na svoje miesto odkiaľ bolestne pozoroval, ako Rose tancuje s tým chumajom, Colinom.

_Čo na ňom len vidí?! _

Rose bola počas celého tanca s Colinom akosi mimo. Stále sa jej plietli nohy a stúpala Colinovi na topánky. Nedokázala prestať myslieť na to, ako jej stisol ruku. Bolo to také príjemné, že by ju najradšej držala do nekonečna.

„Rozišiel som sa s Lily," oznámil jej Colin. Prekvapene zažmurkala. Čakala, že sa jej v momente uľaví a zaplaví ju vlna obrovského šťastia, no nič z toho neprichádzalo. Akurát pocítila trochu ľútosti k Lily. Zarazila sa. Čo sa to deje? Colina milovala už od tretieho ročníka a vždy túžila potom, aby s ňou chodil, preto sa vždy tešila, keď sa s nejakou rozišiel. A teraz zrazu necítila vôbec nič? Iba ľútosť k tomu dievčaťu, ktoré odkopol? Pozrela mu do tváre, jeho oči ju skúmali, ale s ňou to nič neurobilo. Nezačala sa v nich strácať, už jej ani len nepripadali také krásne. Namiesto toho sa zatúžila dívať do tých sivomodrých očí, ktoré ju tak hypnotizovali. Pozrela sa smerom k ich stolu. Scorpiusa však nikde nevidela.

_Musím ho nájsť! _

„Prepáč Colin, musím za niekým ísť," ospravedlnila sa a nechala ho samého postávať uprostred tanečného parketu.

Trvalo jej asi päť minút kým ho našla stáť na jednom z balkónov. Opieral sa o múr a nechával sneh nech mu padá do vlasov. Postavila sa vedľa neho.

„Hľadala som ťa," povedala a vystrela ruku, aby mohla chytať vločky. Vždy milovala sneh!

„Aký bol tanec s pánom úžasným?" nadhodil Scorpius a Rose sa zdalo, že v jeho hlase počuje rozladenosť.

„Vlastne dosť hrozný," priznala a Scorpius na ňu ihneď vrhol prekvapený pohľad. „Stále som mu stúpala na topánky." Striasla sa od zimy, keď ju na odhalených pleciach začali chladiť snehové vločky. Scorpius si vyzliekol svoje čierne sako a prehodil jej ho cez plecia.

„Ďakujem," zaďakovala a keď k nemu vzhliadala všimla si nejakú rastlinu, ktorá akoby vo vzduchu visela nad ich hlavami.

„Imelo," vydýchla Rose, čo prinútilo Scorpiusa zdvihnúť hlavu. Keď ho uvidel usmial sa.

„Podľa povery by sme sa mali pobozkať," povedal ako keby to Rose nevedela. Pozrel sa späť na ňu a ticho sa spýtal: „Tak, čo, pobozkáš ma Weasleyová?" Rose nezaváhala ani na minútu. Nahla sa k nemu a bez okolkov ho pobozkala. Scorpius zostala na moment šokovaný, potom však zavrel oči a opätoval jej bozk. Prehĺbil ho z čoho sa Rose zakrútila hlava. Ešte nikdy sa necítila taká šťastná!


	10. Chapter 10

_Kapitola 10. Nehoda_

Rose zakrátko stratila pojem o čase a Scorpius tiež. Už ich viac nezaujímalo, že sú na plese plnom čarodejníkov, ktorí to hocikedy môžu povedať ich rodičom, netrápilo ich, že stoja vonku na tej zime a sú už celý zasnežení a už vôbec ich netrápilo, čo všetko si za ten čas, čo sa poznajú urobili a povedali. Vnímali len ten bozk a hrejivú blízkosť toho druhého. Po chvíli sa ich nežný, láskyplný bozk zmenil na hotovú smršť vášne a túžby. Rose sa ani nenazdala a už boli jej tenučké rukavice preč a Scorpiusovo sako jej skĺzlo z pliec, keď mu ruky ovinula okolo krku. Prsty jej samé od seba začali kmásať gombíky na jeho snehobielej košeli v snahe rozopnúť ich. Keby v tej chvíli bola schopná rozumne uvažovať rýchlo by ich zastavila, odtiahla by sa od neho a odišla skôr, ako by si niekto všimol, čo tam spolu stvárajú. Lenže to ako mocne si ju Scorpius pritískal k svojmu telu až pomaly strácala dych a to, ako jeho ruky blúdili po celom jej chrbte a občas aj zadku, ju nútilo robiť pravý opak. Rose sa od neho nechcela odtiahnuť, nechcela ho pustiť, ešte nie, ale jej zásoba vzduchu sa pomaly začala blížiť nule. Celá zadychčaná sa odtiahla a užasnuto naňho pozrela. Scorpius otvoril oči a prekvapene zažmurkal. Ani si nepamätal kedy ich zavrel. Rozpačito na seba hľadeli, ale stále sa dotýkali telami; báli sa, že ak sa pohnú, kúzlo toho okamihu sa úplne vytratí. Rose chcela niečo povedať, chcela mu vysvetliť, že odkedy sa pozrela do jeho očí tie Colinove pre ňu stratili čaro, že ju dokonca už ani nepotešilo, keď ju požiadal o tanec, pretože to znamenalo nemať na blízku jeho... No vyschlo jej v ústach a dokázala zo seba nič vytisnúť.

„Ja..." prerušil ticho Scorpius opatrne. „... prinesieme piť." Rose nezostávalo nič iné len sa usmiať a prikývnuť. Trochu neochotne od seba odstúpili a Scorpius vošiel do vnútra zanechávajúc Rose na balkóne samú.

Scorpius sa pristihol, že celou cestou k ich stolu sa prihlúpo usmieva. Nemohol si pomôcť, bol taký šťastný! Weasleyová ho pobozkala! Sama od seba ho pobozkala! Keď sa objavilo to imelo, chcel ju nejako dostať do rozpakov a vidieť ako sa červená, pretože mu to naznačovala, že je z jeho prítomnosti nervózna. Ale keď to potom naozaj urobila, nevychádzal z úžasu! Bola taká krásna a on ju túžil znova pobozkať odvtedy, čo ju pohladil po holom chrbte a ona mu to nezakázala. Túžil sa jej dotýkať každú jednu minútu, ktorú trávil v jej prítomnosti, ale bál sa, že ju to naštve a vykopne ho. Ale tento posledný mesiac si začal všímať nepatrné zmeny v jej správaní. Vždy keď sa na ňu prenikavo zahľadel, zrumenela a radšej odvrátila pohľad alebo keď pri nej stál príliš blízko, dych sa jej zrýchlil a oči rozšírili, alebo zakaždým, keď spolu tancovali cítil, ako sa pri jeho dotykoch chveje. Pravdou však je, že aj on sa dosť zmenil. Jej blízkosť a dotyky naňho pôsobili rovnako, jej krásne ružové pery mu nedávali spávať a jej prítomnosť mu zakaždým zlepšila náladu. Keď bol s ňou, bol úplne ako vymenený, ako iný človek. Predtým než opustil Londýn úplne stratil chuť žiť. Jeho rodičia ho zavrhli, čo ho prinútilo odsťahovať sa k svojej priateľke, ktorá ho, ako sa ukázalo, nemilovala tak, ako sa nazdával, a tak sa jedinou vecou, ktorá ho udržiavala ako- tak pri živote stala jeho práca. Ale odkedy začal bývať s Rose, dostal jeho život úplne iný smer a ona sa stala jeho zmyslom.

Rose stála na balkóne a dívala sa na hviezdy, ktoré žiarili na oblohe nad ňou. Videla ich už snáď miliónkrát, no aj napriek tomu sa jej zdalo, že teraz sú iné. Akoby žiarili jasnejšie, akoby sa dokonca na ňu usmievali. Zachumlala sa späť do Scorpiusovho saka a vdychovala jeho nádhernú vôňu. Cítila sa akoby ju v tej chvíli objímal samotný Scorpius.

„Och, tak tu si. Všade som ťa hľadal," uľavene si vydýchol Colin Wood a podišiel k Rose, ktorú svojím príchodom vytrhol z úvah na Scorpiusa. Jemne sa naňho usmiala.

„Ahoj, Colin."

Z ničoho nič ju Colin nežne chytil za ruku a otočil tvárou k sebe. Rose prekvapene zažmurkala.

„Colin, čo to-"

„Kým si mi zmizla, chcel som ti ešte niečo povedať," prerušil ju Colin. No skôr než sa Rose stihla spýtať, čo také boli jeho pery na jej. Rose bola taká šokovaná, že ani nestihla uhnúť. Bol to veľmi jemný a pomalý bozk, presne taký po akom túžila už od tretieho ročníka, ale teraz, keď ho konečne dostala, uvedomila si, že už chce iný bozk, od niekoho úplne iného. Zavrela oči, aby pozbierala všetku odvahu na jemné odsotenia Colina, a preto si nevšimla svetlovlasého čarodejníka, ktorý sa práve celý rozžiarený vracal za ňou s ich drinkami v ruke.

Scorpius úplne stuhol na mieste. Nemohol uveriť svojim očiam. Rose sa tam bozkáva s _ním_?! Ale veď len pred chvíľou bozkávala jeho a bol by odprisahal, že sa jej to páčilo. Zovrelo mu hruď a on od toho šoku skoro pustil poháre na zem. Ešte nikdy nič podobné necítil.

_Musím vypadnúť! _

Otočil sa, aby sa už viac nemusel dívať na dvojicu pred sebou, drinky položil na najbližší stôl a čo najrýchlejšie sa odtiaľ vyparil.

Rose od seba Colina jemne odstrčila. Prekvapene na ňu pozrel.

„ Prepáč, Colin, ale ja... jednoducho nemôžem," zašepkala. „Keby si to urobil pred mesiacom od šťastia by som sa asi rozplynula, ale... vieš, veľa sa toho za ten čas zmenilo." Odhodlala sa pozrieť Colinovi do tváre. Hľadel na ňu s ľútosťou v očiach. Teraz už vedel, že ju navždy stratil. Ale mohol si za to sám, keby mu netrvalo tak dlho uvedomiť si, že mu na nej záleží, už dávno mohla byť iba jeho.

„Ty toho Malfoya skutočne miluješ, však?" spýtal sa Colin potichu. Rose otvorila a znova zavrela ústa. Najprv nevedela, ako mu má odpovedať, pretože v tom ešte stále nemala jasno. Po jeho slovách ju to však zasiahlo ako blesk z jasného neba.

„Áno," priznala s úsmevom. „Milujem."

Scorpius sa túlal opustenými, nočnými uličkami. Všetko naokolo pokrýval sneh a jeho od chladu len tak striasalo, keďže mal na sebe iba tenkú košeľu. Svoje sako totiž nechal Rose. Ako len mohol byť taký naivný a myslieť si, že sa doňho možno aj zamilovala, keď tu stále bol ten dokonalý chrabromilčan? Akoby ho aj mohla chcieť po tom všetkom, čo jej kedy povedal? Ponižoval ju, urážal a dokonca aj využíval. Dodnes nepoznal pravú príčinu prečo ju požiadal, aby mu pomáhala s aritmanciou, keď v tom predmete bol celkom dobrý. Asi to bolo preto, že sa lepšie zamyslel nad Albusovým prianím, aby sa dali dokopy a chcel zistiť aké by to mohlo byť. Rose v ten rok navyše dosť opeknela a Scorpius si čím ďalej tým viac začínal myslieť, že Albus možno nie je až taký blázon, ako si myslel. Za tie noci, čo strávili spolu zatvorení v knižnici nad knihami si uvedomil, že Rose nie je taká zlá. Bola inteligentná, láskavá, pekná, ale aj tvrdohlavá, nebojácna a zábavná. Bola jednoducho dokonalá. Potom sa však dozvedela, že on to doučovanie nepotrebuje a pochopila to celkom zle. Začala ho ignorovať a tváriť sa, že vôbec neexistuje. Snažil sa ju znova začať neznášať, tak ako predtým, ale nikdy sa mu to úplne nepodarilo. Ako náhle ju raz začal mať rád už sa toho pocitu nemohol zbaviť.

Zrazu sa ozval srdcervúci výkrik a vrátil Scorpiusa späť do reality. V sekunde spozornel a nastražil uši, aby mohol zistiť odkiaľ to prichádza. Ozvalo sa to znova a Scorpius sa strhol. Nachádzal sa len dve ulice od Šikmej uličky, takže mal dosť pádne podozrenie, že ide o nejakého čarodejníka. Ak sa tam dial nejaký zločin, každú chvíľu by tam mali doraziť aurori. Matne si pamätal, že má mať dnes službu Rosein otec, Ronald Weasley, ktorý mal vo zvyku trochu si zdriemnuť. Znova niekto vykríkol a Scorpius sa v momente rozbehol za tým zvukom. Jeho aurorská povaha nad ním nakoniec zvíťazila.

O dve minúty sa ocitol na rázcestí dvoch slepých uličiek. Zabočil vpravo a predostrel sa mu dosť ľútostivý pohľad. Na zemi ležalo bezvládne telo ženy, čarodejnice. Scorpius to vedel podľa toho, že si ju pamätal z plesu. Nad jej telom sa skláňala akási mohutná mužská postava v čiernom kabáte. Nevidel však kto to bol, pretože mu stál chrbtom. Vytiahol svoj prútik a namieril mu ním na chrbát. Muž si ho zrejme nevšimol, pretože sa sklonil k žene, vzal jej tašku aj s prútikom a chladne sa zasmial. V Scorpiusovi vzkypel hnev. Prečo je človek schopný zabiť len pre peniaze?

„Otoč sa, ty bastard! Pekne ťa vezmem na Ministerstvo a postarám sa, aby si do konca života hnil v Azkabane!" zavrčal Scorpius. Čarodejník sa prestal smiať a otočil sa, aby sa pozrel kto sa mu to vyhráža. Scorpius skoro zhíkol od šoku, keď sa mu otočil tvárou. Tú tvár predsa poznal, už mal totiž tú česť. Tento muž bol dôvodom jeho služobnej cesty a vlastne aj dôvod prečo sa pohádal s rodičmi. Bol to najväčší zloduch od čias Voldemorta, pretože chcel pokračovať vo vyhladzovaní muklov a muklorodených čarodejníkov a zároveň bol aj vzdialený príbuzný jeho mamy. Muž, ktorý stál pred ním bol Sebastian Crow.

„Ale, ale, pozrime že. Môj starý známy," zatiahol Crow s úsmevom a Scorpiusovi sa tak naskytol nepekný pohľad na jeho pokazené, žlté zuby. Prišlo mu zle.

„Crow, tento raz mi už neujdeš!" zasyčal Scorpius a pristúpil bližšie, aby Crow mohol vidieť jeho prútik namierený na jeho srdce. „Dostanem ťa tam kam patríš!"

Sebastian sa chladne rozosmial. „Nesľubuj, čo nemôžeš splniť, Scorpius! Spomínam si, že si to isté povedal aj pred niekoľkými mesiacmi v Turecku a pozrime sa... stále si ma nechytil." Scorpius sťažka preglgol. Bola to pravda. Nachádzali sa vtedy v podobnej uličke ako je táto. Crow tam práve mučil jednu mladú ženu, keď ho Scorpius našiel. Dievča malo na tele niekoľko nepekných rezných rán od jemu neznámeho kúzla a silno krvácala. Musel sa rozhodnúť. Buď zachráni ženu alebo chytí Crowa. Zabiť ho nemohol a asi by to ani nedokázal. Nakoniec si vybral tú ženu. A Crow mu utiekol. Tento raz však tú chybu už neurobí. Ak ho bude musieť zabiť, tak to aj urobí.

„Tento krát ťa už ale nenechám zdúchnuť!" precedil Scorpius cez stisnuté zuby a priblížil sa k Sebastianovi ešte o krok.

„Tým ju nezachrániš," povedal potichu Sebastian a hlavou kývol na ženu ležiacu na zemi. Scorpius zvraštil čelo.

„Ako to myslíš? Veď je mŕtva!"

Sebastian vykúzlil na tvári desivý úsmev a pokrútil hlavou. „Je iba znehybnená."

_Iba blafuje! _

_Si si istý? _

„Presvedč sa sám, Malfoy," ponúkol mu Crow, keď videl aký zostal rozpačitý. Podišiel ešte bližšie k nemu. A to robiť nemal! Akoby odnikiaľ sa vyrútila Crowova päsť a tvrdo ho udrela do tváre. Snažil sa namieriť prútik späť na Crowa a vrhnúť zaklínadlo, ale Sebastian ho ďalším tvrdým úderom zložil na zem. Prútik mu vyletel z ruky a dopadol niekam mimo jeho dosahu. Scorpiusovi na moment vyrazilo dych, keď dopadol na zem a po tvári mu stekalo niečo teplé. Najskôr má zlomený nos. Chcel sa znova postaviť, keď mu Sebastian stúpil jednou nohou na hruď a zabránil mu v tom.

„Nevstávaj, ak ti je život drahý. Nechcem ťa zabiť. Si čistokrvný a navyše si tak trochu môj príbuzný," povedal ticho zatiaľ čo mu prútikom mieril do tváre. „Ak mi však dáš dôvod, urobím to." Scorpius nič nepovedal. Namiesto toho ho schmatol za nohu a prudko ňou trhol až sa Crow zrútil na zem vedľa neho. Scorpius sa rýchlo pozviechal zo zeme a chňapol po svojom prútiku. Crow mu však nedal čas čokoľvek urobiť, pretože ako sa Scorpius zmocnil svojho prútika, zreval: „Sectum Sempra!" a Scorpius sa zrútil na zem ako podťatý.

V sekunde jeho telo zachvátila ohromná bolesť akoby mu niekto prerezával kožu. Cítil ako mu košeľu zmáča jeho krv. Rukou sa snažil nahmatať svoj prútik, ale cítil len jemné snehové vločky, ktoré mu dopadali na chrbát ruky. Nakoniec to vzdal. Dýchalo sa mu čoraz ťažšie a pomaly sa mu zahmlievalo pred očami. Vedel, že zomiera. Crow najskôr ušiel, nechal ho tam vykrvácať a Scorpius sa už dávno vzdal nádeje, že mu príde na pomoc nejaký auror. Ten prekliaty Weasley určite zaspal! Vtom si spomenul na Rose. Jeho drahá, krásna, milovaná Rose. Pred zomierajúcimi očami jasne videl jej tvár: jej ryšavé vlasy, jej zelené oči, jej dokonalé pery. Ako rád by ju len ešte raz videl, ešte raz ju pobozkal a povedal jej, čo k nej cíti. Ešte raz si ju chcel tuho pritisnúť k sebe, cítiť jej telo, jej teplo...

Hlasno zalapal po dychu. Temnota ho celého obklopovala a on vôbec nemal síl s ňou bojovať. Toto má byť jeho koniec? Takto ma zomrieť? Sám, zakrvavený, v opustenej uličke a bez svojej milovanej? Smiešne je, že ho ani tak veľmi netrápi smrť, ale skôr fakt, že Rose sa nikdy o jeho citoch nedozvie. Nikdy jej nepovie, ako veľmi ju miluje. Spomienky na ňu zaplnili jeho myseľ- spomínal si na to, ako spolu tancovali, ako ju vtedy videl polonahú v kúpeľni, ako veľmi ju túžil pobozkať vtedy na tom gauči... Zdalo sa to tak dávno a také vzdialené. Unavene zatvoril oči a pri spomienkach na Rose sa poddal temnote, ktorá pohltila celý jeho svet.

„Albus, nevieš kde je Scorpius?" spýtala sa ustarostene Rose, keď vyšla von za svojím bratrancom. „Už ho hľadám celú večnosť!" Albus sťažka preglgol a vyhýbal sa pohľadu na Rose. Bál sa ako to prijme.

„Albus, stalo sa niečo...?" opýtala sa Rose, keď si všimla aký je jej bratranec bledý. Podišla k nemu a položila mu ruku na plece. Albus si vzdychol. Neostávalo mu nič iné, ako jej povedať bolestnú pravdu.

„Práve mi volali z práce," začal opatrne. „Neďaleko Šikmej uličky došlo k útoku." Rose stuhla. O čom to Albus rozpráva?

_Upokoj sa, určite nepôjde o Scorpiusa. _

Ale podľa toho ako bolestne jej zvieralo srdce, mala dôvod si myslieť pravý opak.

„Rose... pri tom útoku zranili aj Scorpiusa," povedal smutne.

„Nie, to nie je pravda. Vymýšľaš si!" vyhŕkla Rose a cúvla od neho.

_Nie, to nie je pravda! Nemôže to byť pravda! Akoby predsa mohol byť tam, keď bol tu?! _

„Bol by som rád, keby to tak bolo," povedal Albus smutne. Rose sa snažila niečo povedať, ale z jej stiahnutého hrdla nevyšla jediná hláska. Ani nevedela ako a po lícach jej stekali slzy.

„Kde je? Ako je na tom?"

„Previezli ho k Svätému Mungovi v kritickom stave. Merlin vie, ako dlho v tej uličke ležal a krvácal. Keď ho našli bol už takmer mŕtvy." Rosa sa zakrútila hlava. Musela sa zachytiť Albusa, aby sa v momente nezrútila na zem. Čo ak Scorpius zomrie?

_Jasné, že nezomrie! Mysli pozitívne, do šľaka! _

„Musím ho vidieť. Idem za ním!" vyhlásila odhodlane. Musí byť pri ňom, musí mu povedať, čo cíti skôr než bude neskoro.

Albus prikývol. „Idem s tebou." Nasadli do jeho auto a čo najrýchlejšie sa vydali na cestu do nemocnice.

V nemocnici vládol pokoj a ticho. Väčšina pacientov aj ošetrujúcich driemala a užívala si tú pokojnú chvíľu. No len do chvíle než sa dvere prudko rozrazili a dnu sa vrútila Rose celá rozmazaná od plaču. Recepčná sa strhla a zagánila na červenovlásku.

„Čo si želáte?" spýtala sa nevrlo.

„Prišli sme za Scorpiusom Malfoyom. Zaveďte nás za ním, ihneď!"

„Ste jeho príbuzní?"

Rose na ňu vrhla vražedný pohľad. „Prisahám, že ak mi hneď teraz nepoviete, kde je, tak vás roztrhám na márne kúsočky!" Recepčná až zbledla od strachu a radšej jej rýchlo povedala číslo izby. Rose sa ani neobťažovala poďakovať, rozbehla sa po schodoch na tretie poschodie. Stále si pritom opakovala, že Scorpius nezomrie. V živote by mu to neodpustila!

Dostala sa na tretie poschodie celá zadychčaná, strapatá a mokrá od potu. Albusa nikde nevidela, ale nemienila naňho čakať. Rýchlo sa snažila nájsť tie správne dvere modliac sa, aby neprišli neskoro. Vtom sa z tieňa na konci chodby ozval známy hlas: „Rosie?!" Rose primrzla na mieste. Ryšavý čarodejník vyšiel z tieňa na svetlo a Rose šokovane zhíkla.

„Otec?"


	11. Chapter 11

_Kapitola 11. Konečne happyend...?_

Ron Weasley neveriacky hľadel na svoju dcéru. „Čo tu pre Merlina robíš?"

„Skôr, čo tu robíš ty?" spýtala sa namiesto odpovede. Keď videla, ako si ju otec premeriava, rýchlo si utrela uplakané oči a snažila sa uvoľnené vlasy vrátiť späť do drdola.

„Prišla si za Scorpiusom Malfoyom?" spýtal sa podozrievavo. Rose sťažka preglgla.

_A čo teraz? _

„Odkiaľ vieš, že je u Svätého Munga?" vytisla zo seba a snažila sa potlačiť ďalší nával sĺz.

„Chytili sme Crowa, ktorý nám potom povedal o Scorpiusovi. To ja som ho našiel celého zakrvaveného v tej uličke." S Rose unikol vzlyk. Už to nevydrží, musí ho vidieť! Neberúc ohľad na to, že je tam jej otec, prudko otvorila dvere a vtrhla do izby. Z pohľadu, ktorý sa jej predostrel ju chytali mdloby. Na nemocničnom lôžku ležal so zatvorenými očami Scorpius. Bol mŕtvolne bledý, vôbec sa nehýbal ba dokonca to vyzeralo, že ani nedýcha.

„Nie!" vyhŕkla Rose a priskočila k jeho posteli. Prekvapené pohľady jeho rodičov aj jej otca, ktorý vtrhol do izby asi minútu po nej, si nevšímala. Chytila ho za nehybnú ruku a hlasno sa rozplakala.

„Ty nesmieš zomrieť," vzlykla a nahla sa bližšie k nemu, aby ju ostatný nepočuli, aj keď jej bolo jasné, že to počuť budú. „Nesmieš ma opustiť; nikdy by som ti to neodpustila!" Počula ako jej otec zalapal po dychu, no netrápila sa tým. Je jej jedno kto to bude počuť, proste to musí povedať. Prehltla slzy a čo najpokojnejšie povedala: „Nechcem žiadneho Colina., chcem len teba! Počuješ ma, Scorp? " Zľahka sa dotkla jeho bledej tváre.

„Milujem ťa," zaplakala. „Vráť sa ku mne." Oprela si hlavu o jeho hruď a nechala voľný priechod horkým slzám.

„Rose," oslovil ju Albus vľúdne. Rose prekvapene zažmurkala, nevšimla si kedy prišiel. Keď videla, že aj on ledva zadržiava slzy, rozplakala sa ešte hlasnejšie a bez slova ho tuho objala.

„Bude v poriadku, uvidíš," chlácholil ju. „Všetko bude zase v poriadku."

„Ako to môžeš vedieť? Veštenie si neznášal!" smrkla Rose. Albus sa trhane zasmial.

„Na toto nepotrebujem byť veštec, Rosie." odvetil a pustil ju. „Hovoril som s liečiteľom. Bude v poriadku."

_Vďaka Merlinovi! _

Rose si utrela oči a otočila sa späť na spiaceho Scorpiusa.

„Prisahám, že keď sa preberieš, tak ťa poriadne nakopem, Malfoy!" zašepkala. „Prečo sa, pre Merlina, musíš stále hrať na hrdinu?!" Albus sa jemne zasmiala a Rose sa zdalo, že aj na tvári Draca Malfoya sa mihol úsmev. Usmiala sa aj ona a zľahka pobozkala Scorpiusa na čelo. Nezomrie, neopustí ju. Už navždy budú spolu!

Ubehli dva dni a Scorpius bol ešte stále u Svätého Munga. Už sa síce aj prebral, ale liečitelia si ho tam chceli ešte nejakú chvíľu nechať na pozorovanie. Rose sedela u seba v kancelárii a silou mysle sa snažila pretočiť čas na hodinkách na siedmu večer, aby mohla ísť za Scorpiusom. Keby bola mohla sedela by pri ňom celý deň, ale presvedčil ju, aby šla do práce. Aj keď nechcela, urobila, ako žiadal. A teraz to ľutovala! Na nič sa nedokázala sústrediť, myšlienkami bola stále niekde inde a jediné, čo celý deň robila bolo, že zízala na hodiny vo svojej kancelárii. Nevšímala si ani Amandu, ktorá ju chodila kontrolovať každých dvadsať minút či sa náhodou nevyparila a nešla do nemocnice.

„Nemôžeš byť stále v tej nemocnici," hovorila jej zakaždým. Rose ju jednoducho ignorovala. Keď sa však okolo obeda zjavila v jej kancelárii so správou, že za ňou niekto prišiel, spozornela. Preľakla sa, že je to Albus, aby jej oznámil, že Scorpiusovi sa priťažilo a môže zomrieť. Alebo horšie, že je to jej otec, aby na ňu nakričal za to, čo povedala v nemocnici. Už na ňu za to síce nakričal, ale keďže Rose ho vtedy vôbec nepočúvala, mohol to urobiť znova. Nemohla by sa mu však vyhýbať donekonečna. Vzdychla si a povedala Amande, nech ho pošle. Otočila sa a snažila sa samu seba pripraviť na to najhoršie. Keď sa však dvere otvorili a ona sa otočila, zbadala, že to nie je ani Albus, ani jej otec. Vo dverách stál Scorpius, živý a zdravý a s úsmevom od ucha k uchu. Rose v okamihu zvlhli oči a rozbehla s ak nemu s roztvoreným náručím. Silno ho objala a keď jej to objatie rovnako silno opätoval, od šťastia sa rozplakala.

„Vrátil si sa," povedala. „Vrátil si sa ku mne." Scorpius ju jemne pobozkal do vlasov. Privrela oči, aby si to lepšie vychutnala.

„Chýbala si mi, Rose," zašepkal jej a pustil ju. Rose k nemu vzhliadla uplakanými očami a jemne sa usmiala.

„Veď aj ty mne," priznala a postavila sa na špičky, aby ho mohla pobozkať na čelo. „Prečo si mi nepovedal, že ťa dnes pustia? Bola by som prišla po teba."

Scorpius len pokrčil plecami. „Chcel som ťa prekvapiť." Rose na to nič nepovedala, len ho znova tuho objala. Potrebovala ho mať blízko seba, aby sa presvedčila, že je to skutočné, potrebovala cítiť jeho dotyky, aby uverila, že to nie je iba sen. Oprela si hlavu o jeho hruď a započúvala sa do tlkotu jeho srdca. Jeho rozhodne zrýchleného tlkotu srdca! Usmiala sa, iný dôkaz nepotrebuje.

_Ach, Merlin, tak strašne ho milujem! _

„Milujem ťa," zašepkal jej Scorpius do vlasov a Rose sa z tých slov zakrútila hlava. To bolo prvýkrát, čo jej to povedal. Pozrela mu do očí, ktorá žiarili šťastím a ona mala pádne podozrenie, že tie jej vyzerajú rovnako. Sklonil sa k nej a jej sa v momente srdce roztrepotalo ako nejaký motýľ. Dych sa jej zrýchlil, myšlienky odleteli niekam do vzduchoprázdna a jediné, čo dokázala vnímať boli jeho pery pomaly sa približujúce k nej. Nepočkala kým sa k nej úplne skloní, postavila sa na špičky a nedočkavo mu vlepila vášnivý bozk na pery. Cítila, ako sa jej nedočkavosti zasmial a potom jej bozk opätoval. V tom momente sa od šťastia rozplynula a keby ju Scorpius nebol jemne pritlačil o stôl, ktorý jej slúžil ako podpora, asi by sa zrútila na zem. Zaborila mu prsty do vlasov a jemne ho za ne potiahla. Scorpius si ju pevne pritisol k sebe až zalapala po dychu. Napriek tomu by teraz nikde nebola radšej ako v jeho- i keď trochu drvivom- náručí. Mienila si vychutnať jeho blízkosť a to jej nikto nikdy nevezme!

„Rose, ja... och, Merlin!" zvolala Amanda, keď o niekoľko minút vtrhla bez klopania do Roseinej pracovne. Predostrel sa jej pohľad, ktorý asi tak rýchlo z mysle nedostane. Rose sedela na stole, nohy mala omotané okolo Scorpiuových bokov zatiaľ čo ju bozkával na krku. Ako sa Amanda vrútila dnu rýchlo od seba odskočila. Rose zoskočila zo stola a celá červená v tvári si naprávala svoj pracovný odev. Scorpius zostal otočený Amande chrbtom a zapínal si gombíky na košeli.

„Áno, Amanda, čo je?" spýtala sa Rose akoby nič. Do očí sa jej však nepozrela. Amanda mlčala, a tak sa Rose prinútila na ňu pozrieť. Oči jej úplne žiarili a na tvári mala naradostený úškrn. Z ničoho nič sa hodila Rose okolo krku.

„Konečne! Och, Rose mám z teba hroznú radosť!" radovala sa Amanda. Pustila Rose, ktorá zostala úplne v šoku a s prísnym výrazom sa obrátila na Scorpiusa.

„Nemysli sa, že som zabudla, čo všetko si jej kedy povedal, Malfoy! A varujem ťa, ak jej niečo spravíš, budeš sa mi zodpovedať!" vyhrážala sa. „Ale pokiaľ bude s tebou šťastná, nič proti tebe nemám." Uškrnula sa a vystískala aj Scorpiusa. Rose nevychádzala z úžasu. Čo sa to tej Amande stalo?

„Beriem na vedomie, Thomasová," okomentoval to Scorpius a uškrnul sa. Amanda tam ďalej stála a preskakovala rozčarovaným pohľadom z jedného na druhého. Rose sa ospravedlňujúco zahľadela na Scorpiusa.

_Toľká škoda! _

Mala rada Amandu, bola to jej najlepšia priateľka už od školy, ale v tejto chvíli by ju najradšej na niečo premenila.

„Nechcela si ísť na obed?" nadhodila s nádejou v hlase. Amanda však nepohla ani brvou. Rose si vzdychla, chytila Scorpiusa za ruku a viedla ho von z kancelárie.

„Poďme radšej k tebe. Tam bude snáď väčší pokoj na...no, veď vieš," povedala nezbedne. Scorpius sa rozosmial. „Asi som ťa načisto skazil, Weasleyová!" Prudko zastala a urazene pozrela na Scorpiusa.

„Ale no tak, veď vieš, že som to tak nemyslel," bránil sa Scorpius. Rose si založila ruky na hrudi a čakala na ospravedlnenie.

_Ja mu dám skazenú! Pred chvíľou mu to nevadilo. _

Scorpius si vzdychol. „Prepáč, nemyslel som to tak." Rose na to nič nepovedala, namiesto toho natrčila líce očakávajúc pusu. Scorpius ju však chytil za bradu, otočil tvárou k sebe a pobozkal ju na pery z čoho mali všetci jej kolegovia ohromnú show.

„Tak fajn, ospravedlnenie prijaté," rezignovala. „Poďme." Schytila ho za ruku a vliekla ho k jeho kancelárii. Scorpius sa celú cestu smial na tom, aká je jeho malá Weasleyová nedočkavá. Aj on v podstate túžil, aby bola už iba jeho, ale na také niečo budú mať predsa celý život.


	12. Chapter 12

_Epilóg- Šťastne až na veky _

_*O päť rokov neskôr*_

Scorpius ležal vystretý na tráve v záhrade Manoru a naoko driemal. Jednu ruku mal založenú pod hlavou a druhou objímal Rose, ktorá ležala s hlavou v jeho lone a vychutnávala si letné slnko, ktoré jej zohrievalo tvár. Užívali si, že majú konečne nejakú pokojnú chvíľu. Odkedy sa pred dvoma rokmi narodil ich syn, Arthur Abraxas vyžadoval si takmer dvadsaťštyrihodinovú pozornosť. Ten chlapec bol teda poriadne číslo! Odkedy sa presťahovali na Manor na nátlak Scorpiusových rodičov, stihol zlikvidovať minimálne polovicu vecí v dome. Rose vážne netušila po kom to ten chlapec zdedil, ale zrejme to bolo zo Scorpiusovej strany rodiny. Ich štvorročná dcérka, Narcissa Jane bola pravým opakom svojho brata. Bola tichá, pokojná a celé dni trávila zatvorená v ich obrovskej knižnici a prezerala si obrázky v knihách. Napriek tomu, že boli taký odlišní a dokonale ich celé dni zamestnávali, Scorpius a Rose milovali svoje deti nadovšetko!

„Tak, ako si chce moja drahá pani Malfoyová užiť túto vzácnu chvíľku pokoja?" zamrmlal Scorpius. Rose sa zahľadela Scorpiusovi do tváre. Za tých päť rokov, čo sú spolu sa skoro vôbec nezmenil. Jedinou badateľnou zmenou bolo jeho niekoľkodňové strnisko. Usmiala sa.

„Presne takto. V náručí môjho milovaného manžela, v krásnej záhrade nášho obrovského domu a uvažovaním o tom aký je môj život dokonalý," odvetila. Scorpius sa uškrnul.

„Si tak trochu uletená, vieš o tom?"

„No ty ma aj napriek tomu miluješ," podpichla ho a posadila sa tvárou k nemu.

„Šialene!" potvrdil, nahol sa k nej a pobozkal ju. Ubehlo už päť rokov odkedy sú manželia a Rose sa pri jeho bozkoch ešte vždy krútila od šťastia hlava. Asi to bolo preto, že jej to stále pripadalo ako sen. Fakt, že sa za Scorpiusa vydala, že má obrovský dom a peňazí toľko, že ich nemá šancu minúť za celý svoj život a že má dve krásne deti, ktoré miluje najviac na svete sa jej stále zdal neuveriteľný. Nikdy si nepredstavovala, že bude takto šťastná, ešte k tomu so Scorpiusom Malfoyom!

„Fuuuuj!" začula Rose zvolať svojho synčeka, keď vbehol do záhrady a zbadal ich ako sa bozkávajú. Manželia sa od seba odtiahli a so vzdychnutím sa vrátili k svojim rodičovským povinnostiam.

„Tak poď drobec, prezlečieme ťa," povedal Scorpius a chcel zdvihnúť ryšavého chlapčeka na ruky. Ten však mal iné plány. Nesúhlasne zakričal a utiekol svojmu otcovi niekam do domu. Scorpius sa bezradne otočil na svoju manželku s prosbou o pomoc. Tá sa však len uškrnula.

„Chcel si syna, tak sa staraj," prehodila s úsmevom, chlácholivo ho potľapkala po pleci a vošla do domu.

Rose vyšla na poschodie a zamierila do knižnice, kde vedela, že nájde Narcissu. Sedela za stolom a hltala stránky obrovskej knihy pred sebou. Rose sa usmiala.

_Tak toto má rozhodne po mne! _

„Mala by si sa ísť prezliecť. O chvíľu prídu starí rodičia a strýkovia Potterovci," vyzvala ju a sadla si vedľa nej.

„O chvíľku," odpovedala nezdvíhajúc zrak od knihy. Rose sa zahľadela na svoju dcéru. Keď sa narodila vyzerala úplne ako Scorpius, teraz, keď trochu podrástla bola dokonalou kombináciou ich oboch. Vlasy mala kučeravé po svojej mame a plavé po svojom otcovi, oči zelenomodré a tvár krásnu po Scorpiusovi s ľahkými Roseinými črtami. Pohladila ju po vlasoch a zaujato sledovala, ako fascinovane prevracia na ďalšiu stranu.

„Už aby som sa naučila konečne čítať," zamrmlala si Narcissa. „Chcem vedieť, čo sa tam deje!

„Tak daj, ja ti to prečítam," ponúkla sa Rose s láskavým úsmevom. Narcissa sa v okamihu celá rozžiarila, sadla si mame do náručia a podala jej knihu. Rose začal čítať a Narcissa ju so zatajeným dychom počúvala.

„Tak a už ťa mám!" zvolal Scorpius, keď konečne chytil svojho pojašeného syna. Arthur sa začal metať a mykať v snahe vykrútiť sa svojmu otcovi. Ten si ho však zdvihol do náručia a začal sa s ním blázniť. Arthur sa začal hystericky smiať, keď ho Scorpius začal štekliť na brušku. Scorpius miloval, keď sa smial, krčil pri tom totiž nos úplne ako Rose.

„Už budeš poslúchať?" vyzval ho a keď chlapec iba pokrútil hlavou, pokračoval v šteklení.

„Áno, áno!" zvolal chlapec zadychčane. Scorpius ho prestal štekliť, posadil si ho na koňa a odklusal s ním do izby, aby ho prezliekol.

Keď tí dvaja prechádzali okolo knižnice, počuli odtiaľ vychádzať nejaké zvuky. Scorpius nakukol dnu a predostrel sa mu výhľad na Rose ako si drží v náručí malú Narcissu a nahlas jej číta nejakú knihu. Dievčatko ani nedýchalo, čo prinútilo Scorpiusa sa usmiať.

_Je úplne ako jej mama. _

Potichu vošiel dnu a s úsmevom na tvári sa započúval do upokojujúceho hlasu svojej manželky. Aj po tých piatich rokoch ju miloval stále rovnako. Ba možno ešte viac. Dala mu dve úžasné, krásne deti, domov, do ktorého sa vždy s radosťou vracal a pocit, že je milovaný. Ona bola zmyslom jeho života, s ňou bol šťastný tak ako si nepredstavoval ani v tých najdivokejších snoch. Ak by ju nemal asi by to neprežil.

Ich krásnu rodinnú chvíľku však narušil zvonček, ktorý oznamoval, že už prišla ich návšteva.

„Pre Merlina, rýchlo prezliecť!" zvolala a zatvorila knihu. Keď ju odkladala na stôl všimla si pri dverách stáť Scorpiusa s malým Arthurom na pleciach.

„To platí aj pre vás dvoch." Scorpius si vzdychol a odklusal preč. Narcissa zoskočila dolu, chytila svoju mamu za ruku a viedla ju so sebou do svojej izby.

„Chceš, aby som ti pomohla?" spýtala sa, keď jej na posteľ vykladala letné šaty fialovej farby. Narcissa pokrútila hlavou.

„Tak dobre," usmiala sa a podišla k dverám, že ju zanechá osamote.

„Mami!" zvolala Narcissa.

„Áno, zlatko?" spýtala sa a vrátila sa späť k jej posteli. Sadla si vedľa nej a neušlo jej ako utrápene sa tvárila. Hrýzla si spodnú peru a podľa toho Rose vedela, že váha. Naklonila sa k nej a zľahka ju pobozkala do vlasov.

„Vieš, že mne môžeš povedať všetko, však?" zašepkala a Narcissa slabo prikývla.

„Neviem ako sa zbaviť, Thomasa," povedala napokon. Rose potlačila smiech a chápavo sa zahľadela na plavovlasé dievčatko. Dobre vedela, že Jamesov najstarší syn, Thomas bol do Narcissy tak trochu zamilovaný a prenasledoval ju na každom kroku. Má len päť rokov, ale už stihol Scorpiusa popýtať o jej ruku. Chudák Scorpius, keď sa ho to vtedy malý Thomas Potter spýtal, takmer ho trafil šľak!

„Prečo? Veď je celkom zlatý a má ťa naozaj rád."

„Ale je taký otravný, všade za mnou lezie a hovorí, ako ma miluje a ako si ma jedného dňa vezme!" vzdychla si Narcissa a objala mamu.

„Tak mu skús jemne naznačiť, že ti to prekáža. A ak to nezaberie, tak to jednoducho budeš musieť prekusnúť," poradila jej Rose, ale keď počula, ako smutne si jej dcéra vzdychla, dodala: „Alebo môžeš poprosiť otca, aby mu dohovoril."

_Myslím, že ten by bol len rád, keby ti dal konečne pokoj. _

Narcissa sa potešene usmiala a pobozkala mamu na líce. Potom sa však z chodby ozval Thomasov natešený hlas: „Cissy, kde sa mi schovávaš?" Narcissa si namrzene vzdychla a klesla späť na posteľ vedľa Rose.

„Ako ho len neznášam!" povedala naštvane. Rose sa jej slovám len zasmiala. Na vlastnej koži sa totiž presvedčila aká tenká dokáže byť hranica medzi nenávisťou a láskou.

**KONIEC**


End file.
